The Talking Eevee
by Spartan B312
Summary: Man, my life can suck sometimes. annoying sister. constant chores. no friends. that all changes when i am Given a Eevee. but this Eevee is diffrent. it can talk. auothor formally know as Solus the Dragon
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I decided to change my story, cause there were so many others like it. Hopefully this story will be original, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Eevee walks onto the stage.**

**Eevee: can you stick to the story this time, please, I don't like being deleted.**

**Me: Don't worry; you are the main character this time. And you will be taking part in contests! And maybe even taking on the gyms!**

**Eevee: YAY!**

**Me: Hey, lawyer, come out here!**

**Lawyer walks on stage.**

**Lawyer: you don't have to shout. Ahem. Solus the dragon does not own Pokémon, or the storyline, only his characters.**

**Me:Allright, now that that is settled, let the story begin. Oh, one last thing, the main character is base on me!**

**Lawyer: Big deal, no if you will excuse me I have to go and sue someone.**

**Me: Right... ok, you go do that**

**Crosses fingers hoping that it is original and Eevee sits down and gets ready to listen to the story. **

_Heathrome City Bryce's POV_

"Bryce! Wake up!" a voice yelled in my head, "Come on, you have to wake up now"

"Five more minutes, please" I begged as I opened my eyes to see my little sister trying to wake me up.

"No, you have to come downstairs to have breakfast." My sister Emma said. "You have chores to do today."

"What do you mean I have chores, aren't you supposed to help?" I asked, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"No, today I am going to visit my friends, so I get out of doing chores" Emma teased, poking her tongue out

"I should really use that excuse sometime" I complained.

"It only works if you have friends" Emma said, in the most annoying tone she could think of.

"Get out of my room you little brat!" I yelled. Inside I knew she was right, I was a loner. I just didn't seem to have time for friends. I was either at school, or doing chores. Emma pulled of one last raspberry at me and ran off.

I sighed as I got changed into my cloths. I decided on wearing my Red bandana which hid my messy blond hair, along with a red shirt, a blue scarf, and a pair of running shoes.

Once I got dressed, I headed downstairs, and smelt some bacon being cooked. "Morning mum!" yelled.

"Morning Bryce, breakfast will be ready in a minute. Have a look at what you have to do on that list over there" Mum said

"Okay. Ah Saturday, delivery day." I said as I looked through the list. My family runs a delivery business on the weekends, and we always got lots of things to deliver.

However, this weekend had only a few deliveries lined up. I looked at the list.

Things to do:

Deliver new computer to Bebe.

Deliver Poffin ingredients to the Poffin house.

Medical supplies to the Pokémon center.

I smiled, that is a lot less things to do than usual. "Maybe I will have time to relax in the afternoon" I said to myself.

"Ok, breakfast is ready." Mum yelled

I walked over to the table and dug in.

"This is great Mum." I said happily.

"Thanks Bryce, hopefully it gets you through the day." She said. "You read the deliveries?"

"Yeah, I will do them after breakfast." I said, greedily eating the bacon.

"Ok, go to Bebe's house first. Also she said she has something for you." Mum ordered.

"Oh, ok. I wonder what it is" I said as I shovelled down my last piece of bacon. "All right I'm ready"

"Ok, Bebe's computer is sitting by the door." Mum said "See you later"

I picked up the computer, and headed out the door. Thankfully it was only a short walk from my house to Bebe's, as I lived right in front of the Contest Hall.

"Thank god these computers are so light these days" I said as I passed the hall and approached Bebe's house.

I knocked on the door a few times, and was greeted by Bebe. I looked inside of her house, there was a small table with an outdated looking computer on it, I had heard that Bebe organised the PC system used by trainers.

"Hi Bryce, ah, you have my new computer, yay!" she said as she let me in, and I place it down on her table.

"Im sure your Mum said I have something for you." Bebe said

"Yeah, she did" I said.

"Ok, I will call it." Bebe said before whistling. "Eevee, come here"Just then, Eevee ran around a corner and ran over to me. The Eevee was a little scruffy looking "That is what I have for you"

"You got me an Eevee!" I said happily as it sat down in front of me.

"Yeah, I found her living in an alley, and that she needed a home, so I got her for you." Bebe explained.

"Hi, what your name" the Eevee said to me.

"I'm Bry... wait a minute, AAHHH! A talking Eevee!" I yelled

Eevee _sweatdropped_.

"Oh, yes, I was just going to tell you about that" Bebe said "This Eevee he got the ability to speak"

"Yeah, I listened to the people that walked past the ally I lived in" Eevee said cheerily

"Oh, ok then." I said as I let Eevee run up on my shoulder.

"Ok, now that you know that I can talk, what's your name?" Eevee asked again nicely

"It's Bryce, nice to meet you" I said "Great to have you as a partner"

"Yeah, it's great for me too" Eevee said, smiling

"Ok, first of all I have a few jobs to finish. See you Bebe, thanks for Eevee!" I said as I waved.

Bebe waved back and set about setting up her computer.

As we walked outside Eevee smiled at me, and I smiled back. "It's nice to have a trainer now" she said happily."Am I your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah, sure are." I replied "We have to head back to my house for a second."

"How come." Eevee asked curiously

"My family runs a delivery business, and I help it on the weekends. I was just delivering a computer to Bebe a second ago." I explained

"Cool, can I help? I am your new Pokémon after all" Eevee asked

"Yeah, sure, come on, let's get home, we need to pick up some Poffin ingredients and take it to the Poffin house"

We soon got home, and I could hear Mum cleaning inside.

"Hey mom, look what Bebe gave me" I said happily as Eevee walked in behind me.

"Aw, isn't she cute" Mum exclaimed, her eyes turning to love hearts.

"Hey, I resent that" Eevee said, frowning

"Wait , it talks" Mum asked

"IT HAS A NAME" Eevee said

"Oh, sorry" Mum said "What is your name?"

"Eevee" Eevee said smiling

"Yeah, Bebe gave Eevee to me" I explained

"And I'm help with the deliveries."Eevee chirped

"Ok, are you going to deliver the Poffin ingredients?" Mum asked

"Yeah, we better get going" I said cheerily. We left the room

_Eevee POV_

I happily followed Bryce out of the room, and as we did, I thought to myself how lucky I was. In a few days, I had gone from my dirty little alleyway to having a trainer.

I decided that I would go wherever Bryce went, and always be there to help him. I now had a friend, and a meaning.

"Come on Eevee, we need to deliver these quickly, and then we get the rest of the day off. Do you think you can carry this medical equipment?" Bryce asked me holding up a small bag.

"Yeah, sure I can, and if it helps the Pokémon Center, it will be my pleasure." I said

Bryce smiled at me. "Here you go," he said as he gently put the bad around me like a sling."You all right?"

"Yep, let's get to the Poffin house!" I said happily as we trotted through the town.

We passed the Pokémon center; we would stop there on the way back. As we approached the Poffin house a group of kids approached. The tall one with a smirk on his face, flanked by two of his cohorts.

"Looks like the loner has got himself a pet" the middle one taunted

"Shut up asshole" Bryce murmured as he looked at the ground, and the group approached.

"Hey there Bryce, you got a friend?" he said again.

I decided that I would speak up for Bryce. "You bet he is my friend, you bullies!" I yelled in his defence, not taking into account how the bullies would react to her talking.

"Whoa, so Bryce's new friend is a freak Pokémon who can talk huh, fitting, seeing as he is a freak himself" They taunted again.

I saw Bryce shaking with anger, and I could tell that this happened regularly. I was just about to tell him not to listen, when he lost it, raised a fist, and punched the leader in the chin, sending him backwards.

"Whoa" I said, not knowing that the two others were saying this at the same time. The leader flew backwards, and landed, got up and ordered a hasty retreat.

I walked up to Bryce, climbing back on his shoulder. "You all right?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for sticking up for me there, how they dare call you a freak." Bryce said, shooting death glances at the bullies. "Come on, let's get these ingredients and medical supplies to where they need to go" Bryce said.

Soon enough, we were heading home, my paws hurt from all the walking, and I was once agin sitting on Bryce's shoulder.

"Hey Eevee. I had a thought, you ever thought about battling?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I wanted to be with a trainer and challenge all the Gyms." I said happily.

"Good, because that is what I was suggesting, knowing that you want to do it helps a lot." Bryce said smiling.

"Yeah, but no straight away, I would need to get stronger first." I said, looking at the ground sadly. "If my guess is right, I would say I am no higher than level five"

"Well, the best place to start id SandGem town. " I suggested, there are relatively weak Pokémon there." Bryce suggested.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take you away from your mother, you should ask her first." I said.

"Ok, I will ask her later, want to watch some TV?" Bryce asked

"T- what?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, I will show you." Bryce offered.

We spent the rest of the day with Bryce explaining all of the things he usually did, and I told him what I liked doing.

In the late afternoon someone else came home, it was Bryce's sister Emma. She immediately ran over to me."Aw, she so cute"

"I said it before, I resent that!" I said, a little annoyed that everybody thought I was cute.

And then Emma screamed when she heard me talk. Man I am going to get a lot of this reaction, I can tell.

_Much later_

Bryce had fallen asleep on the couch, and I was lying on top of him. We had agreed to tell Bryce's mum tomorrow, and we wanted to set out for SandGem in a few days time. I sighed as I thought once again how lucky I was, and I was excited at all the adventures I was going to have with my new friend and trainer, Bryce.

_To be continued_

**Me: I hope you liked it, and no, this story will not be like Diamond or Pearl, it will differ greatly, only the Gym battles will stay in the same order. MUHAHAHAH, oh the humanity.**

**Eevee: was that necessary, you are a lot more scary in when you are writing.**

**Me: Yeah, I am :D**

**Lawyer: hooray, I sued some rich guy for fifty thousand dollars.**

**Me: yay, well that chap ended well, hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello again guys, all of us are back for another chapter.**

**Eevee: Yay**

**Lawyer: Whoopdy doo **_**(sarcastically)**_

**Eevee: Aw come on, lighten up a bit.**

**Lawyer: I only live for money. Muhahahah!**

_**Lawyer runs off stage, laughing maniacally.**_

**Eevee: That was weird**

**Me: All right then. Okay guys, I want you to meet one of My OC's from my Spyro story, meet Solus.**

_**Black and red dragon walks onto stage. (Ready my profile page for better description.)**_

**Solus: What's up Bryce, I heard you were telling a story, so I dropped in.**

**Me: Well, make yourself comfortable, and we shall begin. Disclaimers please Eevee.**

**Eevee: Solus the Dragon does not own Pokémon or the plot that goes along with it. He does own his OC's, and his plot for this story.**

**Me: Thank you Eevee now let's begin.**

_The next day Bryce's POV_

The first rays of light shone through the window and on to my face, my eyes twitched slightly as I rolled over. I heard a small screech, and then a thump. I decided to open my eyes, and I saw Eevee had fallen asleep on top of me, and when I had moved, she fell off.

"Oh hehe , sorry about that" I said sheepishly.

She rubbed her head with a small paw. "Warn me next time before you roll over please" Eevee said groggily.

I got up and Eevee jumped on my shoulder, and we headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mum!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Eevee said as well.

"Hello you two, you ready for some breakfast?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, thanks mum!" I said as I sat down on one of the old wooden chairs.

"Hey Bryce, how long have you got left in school?" Eevee asked.

"Another year or so, why?" I replied. Then Eevee shifted her head towards mum. "Oh, right. Don't worry, I was only doing trainers school so when I eventually caught a Pokémon, I would be able to look after it properly. I can pull out now; I would just have to ask Mum first."

Mum set down a bowl of Cereal in front of me and some leftover meat for Eevee. Eevee was quick to dig in, and it was soon all gone.

"Hey mum, now that I have a Pokémon, I'm thinking that I don't have to go to trainer school anymore, would you be all right with that?" I asked almost nervously.

Mum turned to me in surprise, but seemed to consider my word. "Ok, something tells me you want to set out on a journey. Am I right?" I nodded a yes. "I knew that this was coming one day, it said so in that book I was reading. Ok, but on one condition. Your sister wants to start her adventure as well; do you think you could take her to SandGem town and help her catch her first Pokémon?"

Eevee seemed to be shaking with excitement, and deep down I cared for my little sister. "Yeah, sure, but how am I supposed to get her to SandGem town?" I asked.

"Well, you know how both of your birthdays are arriving, I brought you something. Just wait here a minute." Mum said, disappearing from view.

I turned to Eevee, who looked at me excitedly. "We are going to be awesome" she he said as she noticed her tail. A primal instinct took over. "No, I shouldn't chase my tail, it would make me look like a idiot." She said to herself, but couldn't help herself. "Dam you instincts" Eevee yelled just as she started chasing her tail. I laughed at the sight, just as my mum arrived back in the room with something shiny.

"You got me and Emma a bike?" I almost yelled with joy.

"Yeah, it will certainly help you get around faster. I guess I should tell Emma that it is time to go" Mum said.

"Hey, you have been planning this all along haven't you?" I said

Mum just smiled. "You are too much like your father, I knew that as soon as you got your Pokémon, you would want to explore the world" Mum said, a slight him of sadness in her voice. "Go and get your stuff ready, "mum said, a single tear running down her face.

_Eevee POV_

Bryce ran upstairs to go and get his stuff, I saw Bryce's mum crying, and I walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just that while he is gone, I will miss him a lot. I hope he writes back to me" Mum said, trying to hold herself together.

"Don't worry, he will, or he will have to answer to me" Eevee said evilly. Mum laughed at this.

"Take care of him ok." She said, patting my head.

"You can count on it!" I said happily. Just then, Bryce returned downstairs with his sister. "You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, let's do it!" I said, running up on is shoulder.

"By mum!" he waved as he walked out the front door, and he and Emma got on their bikes.

"By honey" Mum said, holding back the tears.

The three of us rode out of town, as me and Bryce's adventure began. I smiled happily at the distance, I was off to see the world with my best friend, and we were sure to make many more in the near future.

**Me: Sorry that was shorter than last time, but I was a bit lazy this time around. Also, the real action starts next chapter. MUHAHAHAHA.**

**Solus: well this is a side to you I haven't seen before Bryce**

**Me: yeah, I am just like that sometimes. Ok, see you folks. I will make up for the shorter chap, I promise. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey again guys: D.**

**Eevee: Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter took sooooooo long to get out, Bryce was just being a lazy bones**

**Me: Ah, another new chapter, and another guest from my Spyro fanfic. Hey Eevee, who did you invite this time?**

**Eevee: oh, you should know him.**

**Me: uh, why are you smiling evilly?**

**Eevee: you know in your story, you are turned into a dragon right.**

**Me: Yeah (Starts sweating)**

**Eevee: I invited your dragon form!**

**Me: but that defies logic!**

**Eevee: Well this in fanfiction, anything can happen, so get used to it.**

_**An ice dragon walks onto the stage, and upon Bryce and the dragon seeing each other, we both scream in surprise and faint.**_

**Eevee: **_**sweat drops **_**well I am glad that I stole Bryce's script before. Looks like I will be telling the story this time. But first, Solus the Dragon does not own Pokémon, or the games storyline, he only owns the tweaks to the plot. Let's begin. **

_Underline and italics= Pokémon talking, only Eevee can understand_

_Eevee's Pov_

Our small group of three hurtled through town, Bryce on his bike with me holding on for dear life, and his sister Emma, close behind. I called out.

"The first chance I get, I am installing seatbelts on this thing!" I screamed as I was once again almost thrown off of the bike.

Bryce chuckled and slowed down a bit."Thank you" I said as I tried to get into a comfortable position on the bike.

"You could probably ride in this basket at the front" Bryce suggested, and I happily agreed and hopped in. We passed Bebe's house, and she chuckled at the sight.

"Where are you guys off two?" Bebe asked,

"SandGem town, we are starting our journey through Sinnoh there" I smiled at the thought.

"Good luck then" Bebe yelled as we turned the corner. We passed a few trainers and their Pokémon on the way, and I waved enthusiastically. An Infernape spotted me and waved back, just before we once again turned the corner.

W e finally reached the edge of town.

"Ok, from what I know about this area, we need to cut through mount coronet, ride our bikes down a path that leads to Oreburgh, and the we head down from Jubilife to SandGem town." Bryce explained to me and Emma "You ready, we have to be quick through the mountain, there are probably stronger Pokémon in there.

"Yeah, let's go" Emma and I said in unison. The mountain was rather dark and damp inside, and wild Zubat flew overhead, screeching the lungs out. Our group rode carefully through the cave, trying not to wake a large group of Machop sleeping by one of the rocks.

"I think we should avoid Pokémon for now, they seem to be a much higher level" I suggested.

"Yeah, you are probably right, come on sis, let's move" Bryce ordered as we snuck past another group of sleeping Pokémon. They were snoring softly.

I tiptoed past them, and we came across the exit. "Yay we found the way out, I sear, those Zubat certainly like insulting people who pass buy" I said as I poked my tongue out at one of the Zubat.

"_Hehe, you know it Princess." _

"Same to you Idiot!" I yelled back. Bryce looked at me and then realised that I was talking to the Zubat. Outside, I ran over to get back on Bryce's shoulder, and we continued.

The area outside the mountain was rocky and craggy, and several mountain climbers around, but in the distance I could see patches of green. I smiled; we were getting close to our objective.

_Bryce's POV_

"Ok guys, we are near Oreburgh city, it's just down this road, then we need to ride our bikes down a mud slide, and then we can stop there for rest. " I instructed to Eevee and Emma. We soon approached the mud slide.

"You might want to hold of Eevee" Bryce said as he approached the Mud.

"And why is that...Wahhhhhhh!" Eevee screamed as we dropped down quickly, and Emma soon followed. Eevee clung to my shirt, hairs standing on end. "Don't ever do that again" she said shakily.

"Oh all right, come on, let's move." I sighed as we started riding towards the town.

"I am never going to get used to that" Eevee said sheepishly as she looked back at the mud slide.

I laughed at this, and soon the town of Oreburgh came into view. "You guys want to stop at the Pokémon centre for the night?" I asked.

Emma and Eevee nodded in agreement.

As we approached the small city, many people smiled and waved at use, and I smiled back. This sure seemed like a great place, and Eevee seemed to agree as well. She had jumped off my shoulder and was running around happily. i wondered how she had ended up as a Pokémon living in that ally in Heathrome. I made a mental note to ask her about that later as we continued through the town.

As we approached the Pokémon centre, we saw many other beginner trainers, all caring for their Pokémon. A boy not much younger than me was nursing an injured Shinx, and on the other side was two trainers engaged in a battle.

"Well those two are obviously rivals" Eevee laughed.

"How can you tell" I asked.

"It's just the way the two trainers gaze never, and the look that they are giving each other, you can just tell" Eevee replied.

The glass door of the Pokémon centre slid open, and we made our way to the counter.

The nurse at the counter looked friendly enough, so we went and asked for a room. She had red hair, and was wearing a white robe. I recognised her as Nurse Joy

"Hello, we need a room for one night please" I told the nurse.

"Ok, we have one out back, does your Eevee need to be healed?" The nurse asked.

"Ask her yourself." I said as Eevee jumped onto the counter.

"Well sweetie, do you need to be healed?" Nurse joy asked.

"Yes please, I just have a few cuts and bruises from living on the street for so long, I may as well get them healed." Eevee said cheerily.

"She talks?" The nurse asked with confusion.

"Yeah, OK Eevee, meet us back in the room when you're done ok?" I said.

"Will do, see you soon." Eevee said as she was picked up by Nurse Joy.

_Eevee's POV_

I was taken into a room filled with medical equipment, and many Pokémon were being treated, hooked up to machine that I couldn't even guess what its purpose was. Nurse Joy placed me on a bed.

"Someone will be here to treat you soon, just relax for a bit." Joy said as she headed back out to the counter. Eevee sighed at the silence at the room. she locked over the other Pokémon in the room. many of them simply had cuts and bruises like myself, but a few of them had more serious conditions, like burns and poisoned gashes along their sides.

On the bed next to me, I saw a Buneary. It sported a scar across its back and a burn across its face. Despite this it was sitting up, and looked relatively fine.

I decided that I would try to cheer her up. "You ok?" I asked. She seemed surprised that someone would care for her wellbeing.

"_I have been better" _The Buneary replied indifferently. I saw much pain in her eyes, and I could see many things that would haunt her for the rest of her days.

"How did you end up in here?" I asked, observing her wounds with a great amount of curiosity.

" _Not much to say, my trainer released me because I was too weak, and then I was attacked by wild Pokémon. Nurse Joy found me, and brought me here for treatment." _ She said sadly as se rubbed one of her wounds, wincing at the pain.

"That's terrible! How long have you been in here?" I asked, as one of Nurse Joy's Chancey came up to my bed, and started treating my wounds. I didn't notice though, because I was listening to the Buneary.

"_About a week now, I am free to go soon; I guess that I will return to the wild." _Buneary said, obviously not looking forward to that.

_Flashback._

In the middle of a forest, a trainer pulled out a pokeball, and threw it. In a flash of red light, a buneary appeared and turned to the trainer.

"Buneary?" she asked in confusion, surprised that it had been called out.

The trainer didn't reply, but instead crushed the Pokeball under his foot. Buneary knew what this meant, and then looked the trainer in the eyes as a way of saying _your loss_ and simply walked away. As soon as the trainer was out of sight, Buneary burst out crying. It didn't understand what it had done wrong. She regained her composure, and then came to her scenes. _I dint do anything, I was too weak, and so he released me. _ She thought sadly.

Unfortunately, her cries caught the attention of wild Pokémon, and she was attacked from behind, and then it all went black.

_Present time._

Buneary was in tears at recalling this memory.

I had jumped over to her bed, and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, humans can be so heartless sometimes" then an idea hit me. "Just wait hear for a minute, I will be right back

_Too be continued._

**Eevee: ok, man Bryce has a sick idea of a cliff hanger, but anyway, I better go and wake him up now, so see you next time (Pulls out a bucket of water and smiles evilly.)**

**(A loud yell is heard from the next room.)**

**Continued next chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiya, good to see you guys, for some reason I am overly optimistic today**

**Eevee: (Whispers to audience) it's because I slipped happy pills in his juice this morning.**

**Me:What was that?**

**Eevee: Oh nothing.**

**Me: ok, time for a new chap, but first I want to invite our guest for today. They are Scott and Luke from my friends Spyro story (Pauses for dramatic effect) ...**

**Eevee: Out with it already!**

**Me: A Spyro Story: An old Enemy. If you like Spyro, or a just looking for a good laugh, check it out.**

**(Scott and Luke walk onto the stage)**

**Scott: Hey Bryce, we got the invitations**

**Luke: Yeah, I was bored out of my mind.**

**Me: Ok, first of all how could you be board, after what happened in: A Spyro Story: An old Enemy. But anyway, welcome.**

**Eevee: Just so you know, I have prepared something special for you two, and you need to get ready. Muhahahah!**

**(Eevee, Scott and Luke walk off)**

**Me: Let's get this show on the road. And BTW I have something planned for Buneary, but she is not joining me. It will make sense by the end of this chap. Enjoy**

_Oreburgh Pokémon centre Bryce's POV_

IT has been about half an hour since we arrived at the centre, and Eevee was sure to return soon, I and Emma were waiting in the room.

"So what Pokémon do you want when we arrive at SandGem town?" I asked

"I am not really sure, I guess whatever appears first. Then I will start my journey through Sinnoh!" She punched the air for emphasis, and jumped up. She then looked at me. "Thanks for this Bryce, I know me and my friends can be annoying at times"

"You're telling me. Man last time Monique kicked me in the shin hurt like hell. But anyway, no Prob, what are brothers for?" I smirked

Just the Eevee jumped through the door. "Hey guys, I am all healed up" She said happily as she ran up on my shoulder. "And I may have found an answer to Emma's Pokémon problem."

"Really?" Emma shouted excitedly

"Yeah, there is a Buneary that got abandoned, and probably needs a new trainer." Eevee answered

"Where do we go?" I asked

"Back to the ward dummy!" Eevee said in a good natured way. We then took off.

_Five minutes later_

We arrived in the ward, and Eevee quickly ran over to the Buneary in question and started talking to it in their language, I could only wonder what was being said.

At first Buneary looked unsure of the idea, but with some coaxing by Eevee, she soon bounded over to Emma and jumped on her head.

"I take it you are coming with me then?" Emma asked unsurely

Buneary licked her face in response. _Thank you._

Eevee nodded and run up my arm. "Ok we should all get some rest now ok" I suggested.

"Yeah, your terrible bike riding has me all worn out" Eevee joked, which received a laugh from Emma and Buneary. My face turned slightly red

I lay down on my bed and Eevee crawled up to lie on top of me. I saw Emma and Buneary had done the same. "Night guys" I yawned.

A they all answered back and were soon asleep, all except for me. _Come on Bryce, you need to get some sleep_ I told myself, as I tried to calm myself down. I tried counting Mareep, but strangely enough they became lamb chops which freaked me out a little. Then I realised why that happened, my stomach grumbled.

Eevee, who apparently had not fallen to sleep yet, burst out laughing. "You forget to eat?" she said, a childish grin on her face.

"I nodded and she jumped up so I could reach for my bag. I pulled a sandwich which I had packed. I offered half of it to Eevee, which she gratefully accepted. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Yum!" Eevee said as she took another bite out of the sandwich. "This is definitely better than the food I ate in the alley."

I decided that now was a good time to ask Eevee how she ended up in the Alley. So I asked her.

She sighed, and sat down, so I figured that it was obviously a long tale. "It began about three years ago, I had just hatched actually. My parents, a Jolteon and an Umbreon and I were travelling towards Heathrome, where we were going to settle down for a while. On the way there, a group of thugs attacked us and knocked my Father, the Jolteon unconscious. My mother was still fighting then off. She told me to run, and so I did." Eevee paused for a minute, getting a little teary eyed at the memory of her parents

She took a deep breath and began again, "And so I eventually arrived at Heathrome. I found my alley, and waited for my parents. When they did not come, I decided that I needed a place to stay while I was waiting, so I set up my house. I waited for a long time, and I lost hope that they would find me. "

"Man, that must have been tough, living by yourself that whole time" I commented, she nodded and continued.

"So I decided that I would learn to talk English, in a hope that someday I would be able to hear information about my parents from the people who passed by. Soon enough I had mastered it, and that pretty much brings me to the point I met you, Bebe found me, took me in for a while, and the you came along" She said the last bit cheerily.

A new resole filled my heart, a will to help Eevee find her Parents. "Eevee, i will help you find your parents and bring the thugs who took them pay!" I said with determination, and she nuzzled me.

"Thank you Bryce and I promise I will help you with our crazy adventure throughout Sinnoh." She said just as she finished the last piece of the sandwich. I lay down to let her back on to of my head, and we were soon asleep.

**Me: that was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy what Eevee has prepared for Scott and Luke.**

**(Eevee walks onto stage and looks back) **

**Eevee: Come on you two, nobody is going to laugh.**

**(Scott and Luke walk onto stage with Pikachu costumes on.)**

**Scott: I will get you for this Bryce and Eevee!**

**Eevee: Ok, now that that Is settled, I have one thing left to do. Oh Team Rocket**

**(Meowth Jessie and James appear on stage in a giant Robot.)**

**Meowth: Oh! Look two Pikachu! Let get them guys.**

**Scott and Luke run away and off the stage.**

**Eevee: and now we wait.**

**(Distant battling sounds are heard, and then...)**

**James: We caught one.**

**Scott: (demonic voice) How dare you hurt Luke. Muhahahah!**

**(Screaming and crashing is heard, along with more demonic laughter.)**

**Team Rocket: Team Rocket is Bla... Ah! My kidney is not supposed to be showing! You think you got it bad, I can see my brain!**

**(Team Rocket dies)**

**Eevee: **_**Sweat drops **_**Um, I think that they are dead.**

**(Luke and a very pissed off Scott walk onto stage,)**

**Scott :( Still demonic) Bryce! You shall pay for thiiiissssssss **

**(Scott falls over, unconscious, and the lawyer is seen holding a dart gun)**

**Lawyer: I'm back Bitches!**

**(Another OC runs on stage. It is a green dragoness by the name of Jade)**

_**Jade sees Luke in Pikachu outfit and burst out laughing**_

**Luke: it's not funny **__

**Jade: Sorry Luke, what happened to Scott?**

**Luke: Don't ask**

**Jade: Ok, let's go home. I love you**

**Luke: I love you two.**

**Eevee: Awwww**

**Lawyer: Meh, let them go, one day I will sue them**

**Me: ok it is time to end, see you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eevee: Hey guys!**

**Me: We are back for another chapter. (Crowd enthusiastically cheering)**

**Lawyer: and I am back to (Crickets in background) yeah, no love for the Lawyer. (Walks off sadly)**

**Me: he will be back soon. Anyway, we have a new chapter!**

**Eevee: and we have Scott returning for another visit, this time with a dragon named Summer**

**Me: and this time we are not going to piss him off.**

**(Scott walks on stage with summer)**

**Scott: I will still kill you Bryce! (Eevee sneakily puts a shock collar around his neck) Urrgh! (Charges at Bryce)**

**Eevee: I wouldn't do that if I were you. (Pulls out a big red button and pushes it)**

**Scott: (ZAPPPP!) Ow! Shock collar, no fair.**

**Summer: Just calm down; don't let the little rodent get to you.**

**Eevee: Oh, you didn't just call me a rodent! (Dives at summer, fight breaks out)**

**Me: ok before this gets out of hand, let me start the chapter.**

**Lawyer: Solus the Dragon does not own Pokémon; he does own his Oc's. And Liquid Boss owns Scott, Luke, summer and Jade.**

**Me: let's get moving!**

_Oreburgh Pokémon centre Eevee's POV_

The Pokémon centre was very quiet I the morning, and when I woke up, I felt a little lonely. Because I always woke up after Bryce, I usually had someone to talk to. I didn't bother holding in a long and surprisingly loud yawn.

I remembered last night, and the talk about my parents. I was happy I had someone to help me find them, and in return I would try my very best to get stronger for Bryce. But first of all, we had to get to SandGem town.

I leaped off the bed and towards Bryce's bag. I had a little trouble opening in. _Dam zippers, you would think by now there would be an easier way of opening things_ I thought as I struggled to pull at it.

"Need a little help there?" Said a voice from behind me. It was Bryce, he yawned and got up.

"Yeah, it's a little hard if you don't have hands" I said sheepishly.

"Looking for something else to eat?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah actually" I answered. My stomach rumbled to confirm my hunger

Bryce laughed leant down and pulled out another two sandwiches. "Its ham again, you ok with that?" he said tossing one of the sandwiches at me.

"Yeah, I love these things, what are they?" I asked, curious to know more about human food.

"They are called sandwiches, my mum is makes them." He said as he took a bit out of his, as he nudged Emma and her Buneary awake.

"Get up, have breakfast. I am hoping to reach SandGem by the end of the day" Bryce ordered.

"_Morning Guys" _Buneary said sleepily as she rolled of the bed and landed with a thump.

Bryce sat down on his bead and got dressed. Today he decided on a red shirt with a flaming skull on it, jeans and a bandanna. I got an idea. I quickly went through his bag, and found another bandana. I walked over and nudged him on the leg to get his attention as my mouth was busy holding it.

"Oh, you want to wear one to" Bryce asked and I nodded. "Here let me help"

_Ten minuets later_

We were leaving the Pokémon centre, and I had the bandanna tied around my head, which Bryce had helped me with.

"Ok guys, first of all we have to head through the Oreburgh Gate, which is a small tunnel that leads to Jubilife city, but first I will get a few potions , just in case. The tunnel from what I can tell will have Geodude and Zubat in it, so be prepared for a battle." Bryce instructed as he headed towards the Poké mart.

The three of us waited by the bikes for him to return. I studied the bandana I had on. It was a fiery red colour and was decorated with blue flames. There was something about the pattern that I liked. Bryce said I could keep it, so I decided that for as long as I was with Bryce, I would wear it.

Buneary walked up. " _Nice Bandana!" _She said happily "_I cant wait to get SandGem town, the I can really begin my adventure with my new trainer!"_ she literally jumped with excitement.

"Yeah, I can't wait either, its so exciting, to be challenging the Gyms and all, but the main reason I am excited is that I can hopefully find my Parents!"

Just then, Bryce walked out of the Poké mart, and was ready to go. "Before we leave, Eevee I suggest you find a good place to hang on!" he said with a cheerful grin,

I jumped onto the bike after Bryce had gotten on, and I found that o could get a relatively good grip if I curled around Bryce's neck. "I'm ready!" I yelled as Bryce took off through the town. Many people and Pokémon waved as we passed. I waved back enthusiastically and this caused some of the other humans to laugh.

Soon enough we were at the edge of town, and Bryce got off his bike. "We need to be careful in here, the Pokémon in caves seem to be more aggressive than the ones outside.

I hopped off his shoulder, and stared cautiously into the cave. There was nearly no light present, and the wind rush through made an eerie _Whoosh _ sound.

"I can tell I am going to hate caves." I said as I took the first step into the darkness.

Our grup warily made our way through, and I made sure to quickly dash from rock to rock to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, I tripped and crashed into one.

"Ow, that rock is hard" I whined as I rubbed my head with my paw.

"_Who are you calling a rock missy?"_A deep growling voice echoed over my shoulder.

I turned around to see a Geodude, a small lump were I had run into it. "Ah! Hey Bryce, what do I do now?" I yelled at my trainer, rushing away from the Geodude and to his side.

"Do you know any Moves?" Bryce yelled as Buneary jumped down from Emma's shoulder to help. The Geodude smashed his first together and charged at us, Buneary dodge left, and I rolled out of the way at the last second.

"Um, I think I know Tackle, Helping hand and Tail whip" I replied, shaking the dirt of. I turned to Buneary and saw that she was ready. "Let's get this overgrown pebble!"

We both charged the Geodude, but as we hit he used harden, which made out attack do next to nothing. I growled in frustration as Buneary whacked it with her long ears, causing it to be forced into a corner.

I decided that it was time to act, and I once again used tackle. This time I hit hard, and I was able to dislodge a large chunk from his rocky body. He roared in pain, but he didn't have time to retaliate, because me and Buneary used tackled one last time, and the Rock Pokémon collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah, I won my fist battle!" I shouted excitedly, doing a little victory dance, which made Bryce and the other laugh. The adrenaline from the battle was still in gear, so a ran for the exit from the cave.

"Good work guys, we are almost at Jubilife city, and that means we are almost at SandGem and the start of our journey" Bryce said happily, and I jumped up on his shoulder again. I licked him on the face happily.

"Excited Eevee?" Bryce asked a goofy grin spread across his face. He obviously knew how close they were to their goal.

"Yeah, we are going to rock!" I said, bounding around on his shoulder.

"Good, because we just arrived at Jubilife!"

To say the city was busy was an understatement. There were many kinds of Pokémon running through the city streets with their trainers. The city was a lot more urbanised that anywhere else I had been.

"We can have a proper look when we return later, ok" Bryce said

"Yeah, let's get to SandGem." I said as we rode through town on the bikes. It didn't take long, and soon we found ourselves at the edge of town. Bryce stopped and read a sign, a grin on his face."You might want to hold on!" he yelled.

"Huh?" I looked at the sign. _For quick access to SandGem town, jump down the ledges._ All I managed to get out was a small "Uh oh" before Bryce rode towards the ledges, jumping down at high speed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as we jumped down the ledge and landed, and I quickly saw the next one. I dared a look backwards to see Emma doing the same and Buneary's reaction was much the same as mine.

But my fear was soon taken over by happiness as the air raced through my fur and rushed past my ears. I opened my mouth to let my tongue out, so I looked sort of like a dog sticking its head out a window. I laughed with joy _I could get used to this_ I thought as we reached the last ledge.

"Were here!" Bryce announced.

"What do we do now?" I asked, barely noticing the setting sun in the distance.

"We should visit Professor Rowan's lab, but it is already closed for the nigh, so we will have to visit tomorrow." Bryce answered.

"So I guess it's to the Pokémon centre." I said as I approached the red building.

_15 minutes later in the Pokémon centre. Guest room_

Bryce was already asleep after I had gotten healed by the nurse. I ran into the room and yawned. Today was a long day, and I have enjoyed every minute of it. Why? Because I was with Bryce. He was already my first and best friend. He just seemed easy to get along with.

I sighed as I curled up next to him. _Whatever tomorrow throws at me, I will be ready. _I though as I dosed off to sleep.

**Me: and that is the end of another chapter, I better check on the others.**

**(walks to their side of the stage)**

**Me: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**(Eevee stands triumphantly over Scott and Summer, both with shock collars around their necks)**

**Eevee: oh nothing much,**

**(Scott slowly comes to, and see's Summer unconscious)**

**Scott: who did this!**

**(I point at Eevee)**

**Eevee: thanks a lot Bryce!**

**Scott: You will die for harming Summer!**

**Eevee: oh no you don't, remember your collar?**

**Scott: oh right, I don't want that to happen again. Hehe**

**Eevee: I suggest you get Summer and you back to your story.**

**Scott: I will still get my revenge one day MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Eevee: **_**Sigh**_** in hindsight, that team rocket thing was a bad idea**

**Me: ok, that brings the chapter to an end so I wiiiiii... (Falls on floor)**

**Eevee: Bryce! Are you ok?**

**(Lawyer walks on with his tranquiliser gun)**

**Eevee: oh**

**(I twitch on floor and sign lazily)**

**Me:(Singing) Lucy in the Sky with diamonds...Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

**Eevee: oh well, see you guys next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey guys I'm back for another chapter, and it is the start of the actual journey through Sinnoh**

**Eevee: Yeah, Bryce was being lazy again, and he is getting addicted to the Xbox, trying to figure out politics... (List goes on)**

_**A long time later...**_

**Eevee: and last of all finding the meaning of life.**

**Me: You could have just said that I was busy. But anyway, new chap means new guests.**

**Eevee: and this time it is one of Bryce Oc's Natura. Once again we have something planned for the guest. (Lightning crashes in the background) MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**Natura: Heya, how ya going guys?**

**Me: Eh, can't complain**

**Eevee: ok let's get on with the chapter!**

_SandGem town Pokémon Centre Eevee's POV_

_Dream... (will be underlined)_

_In a small forest, just outside of Heathrome city, a smaller Eevee and her Parents were walking through the forest._

"I cant wait to get to Heathrome City" Eevee said excitedly, as she jumped in and out between her parents legs.

Jolteon and Umbreon laughed at their child's hyper activeness. The Jolteon nuzzled the Umbreon affectionately, and she returned it.

"To Heathrome city and our new life" the Umbreon said as she looked up to the stars.

"Come Eva, we are almost here!" The Jolteon said, his daughter still running between their legs.

"Ok dad" Eva said happily obliging with her father. (Eevee will now be referred to as Eva when she wakes up, because she remembers her name)

Then suddenly three Weirdly dressed me jumped out from nowhere, brandishing nets and followed by Electric Pokémon.

One in particular stepped up; she had red weirdly styled hair, and had a sense of authority about her, and her Purugly stood loyally beside her. This was the galactic commander Mars

"Capture the parents, leave the runt. Cyrus has no use for the Eevee." Mars ordered, and several of the team Galactic grunts stepped up and released some Shinx.

"Paralyse them!" The grunts ordered, and the Shinx obliged.

Umbreon turned to the grunts and fired a shadow ball, and then turned back to her daughter. "Run Eva, get to Heathrome, find somewhere safe, we will find you!" Umbreon ordered just as she was hit with lightning and was paralysed. Eva panicked and dashed into the bushes. 

Both of her parents were captured, and she ran towards the city. Just then a Grunt appeared in front of her and laughed. "TIMES UP RUNT!"

_End Dream... _

"Ahhhhh!" Eva screamed, awaking everybody in the room. I rolled of the bed and hit the floor.

Bryce rolled of the bed and landed on his head, I just sat there in shock about my dream.

"Eevee are you ok?" Bryce asked with worry rubbing his head and patting the terrified Eevee.

"Yeah, I ju...Just relived the moment my parents were captured" Eva said while trying to calm down."I also remembered my real name, the one my parents gave me"

"Really, what is it" Bryce asked, I ran up and lay down next to him.

"My name is really Eva, the second I heard it, the memory of being named came back to me" I said as I looked towards Emma and Buneary who had fallen back asleep.

"You want me to call you Eva now?" Bryce asked, as he yawned, and looked out the window. It was still dark outside.

"Yeah, that would be good, I suppose we should get a bit more sleep, sorry for waking you up." I apologised.

"Just a quick question Eva, what did the attackers look like?" Bryce asked

"They looked like they were dressed as Space men." I replied to the best of My ability.

"Team Galactic" Bryce growled, I look at him with confusion, humans were not supposed to make that sound.

"You know them?" I asked.

"I will explain in the morning, until then get some rest ok" Bryce said, rustling the top of my head and lying back down.

"Night Bryce" I said, curling up beside him again.

"Goodnight Eva" he said just before he fell back asleep.

_The next day Bryce's POV_

I yawned as I once again woke up. I remembered being woke up by Eva's Scream. It turns out team galactic were the ones who stole her parents. The same crooks who tried to end the world recently. The no good fiends who summoned Dialga and Palkia.

It has been three years since they pulled that stunt, and three year since they kidnapped Eva's Parents. They had not been sighted for a while, and now it was more obvious than ever that they were up to no good.

I sighed as I saw Eva was still shaking a little from the shock of her dream last night, no human or Pokémon should have to o through what she did. I will make sure team galactic will pay.

Soon enough she woke up, and so did Buneary and Emma.

"Morning guys" I called out.

"Morning Bryce!" Eva said happily, surprisingly optimist after the dream she had. "We start our adventure Today, I am so excited"

"Yeah me to, but first we have to get ready. You hungry?" I asked

"Sure am, what for breakfast today?" Eva asked,

"Just another sandwich Eevee.. I mean Eva. I am going to have to get used to that" I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, it will be easy enough soon." Eva reassured me. The rest of the morning was spent getting dressed and eating breakfast. Soon enough it was time to go, and time for me and Emma to go our separate ways.

We stood outside the Pokémon Centre, Eva and Buneary which Emma had named Hope were chatting of to the side.

"Ok Emma, it looks like it's time to go our separate ways." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yep, and from now on we are Rivals. And I hope you realise whenever we meet from now on there will be a battle." Emma replied.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way sis" I said playfully punching her in the shoulder.

"Ok, me and Hope are headed back to Oreburgh to get the badge there, are you going to try and get the badges?" Emma asked.

"Originally yes, but now my intentions are to help Eva find her parents, and to Explore the world." I said cheerfully. In my mind, my new goal was much better than the first. Sure getting the badges would be good, but helping Eva and seeing the world would be better.

"We'll try not to get sidetracked from your goal to much, like you did back home with you schoolwork." Emma teased.

"Oh really funny" I said pretending to be offended. "Just look after yourself and good luck with the Gyms and the Pokémon League" I said, just as Emma started to walk away. "Seeya later!"

"Bye. Come on Hope lets go." Emma said as Eva and Hope said their goodbyes as Eva jumped of my shoulder and Hope jumped behind Emma.

I walked away from town, and Eva turned and asked. "Hey shouldn't we be heading for Professor Rowans Lab?"

"Eva, I have decided that instead of going for the Gyms and the Pokémon League, we are going to find your Parents and Stop Team Galactic from hurting them and using them for whatever evil the have planned." I said, walking out to the grassland that we avoided the day before by jumping down the ramps.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Eva asked.

"Yep, what are friends for?" I said cheerily.

"Thank you Bryce, but I feel kind of like I am stopping you from living your dream." Eva said, obviously not wanting to be a burden.

"My dream was to be with Pokémon and befriend them; you have already helped me with that. Also secretly I would rather take place in contest in Heathrome city, but first I want to explore the world and help people out. Starting with my first friend. You Eva." I said. I was actually surprised that the way I said that sounded as good as it did.

Eva looked at me. "I promise you I will be with you whatever path you chose, whether it be Gyms or contest I will do my best." She said with a new determination.

"But first I think we should train a little bit, so we are ready for Team galactic when we run into them." I suggested.

"Fine by me" Eva said happily.

Little did we know that we were being watched from the shadows by another Pokémon. It moved to quickly to be seen, and a flash of purple every now and then was the only thing that hinted of its Existence.

_A noble cause these two have chosen for themself. I think I will keep an eye on these two, and when I feel the time is right I shall reveal myself. Until then, I shall watch from afar, and help in any way I can while still staying hidden. _The Pokémon spoke telepathically. It then let lose a ghostly laugh. "Kehhehehehe"

**Me: ah that was an Eventful chapter. A cookie to anybody who can somehow figure out who this mystery Pokémon is. Hint: think Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Eva: It's so good to actually have a name now, I felt so colourless. But now we have Naturas challenge. You will have to avoid the Lawyer while travelling through the Jungles of South Africa using only you Powers.**

**Natura: That should Be easy.**

**Eva: The lawyer has a sniper rifle with a heat seeking scope.**

**Natura: Gulp**

**Eva: you will have to survive for one day, and then he will be told to stop.**

**Lawyer: (singing) Dragon ribs on the Barbeque tomorrow night.**

**Me: we will see how that goes tomorrow.**

**Eva: Bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: hey guys, once again sorry for the slow updates, **

**Eva: yep, and Bryce promises to make them quicker (flashes claws threateningly)**

**Me: Hehe (Gulp) well anyway, to all the people who guessed the Pokémon was Gengar; your cookies will be arriving shortly.**

**Eva: so congratulations to ultima-owner and Flame-wiz 27 for guessing correctly**

**Me: Sigh, no guest this chapter, I have run out of OC's to use now, but soon I will have more. MUHAHAHAH!**

**Eva: so until Bryce gets over his battle with insanity, we will continue with the story.**

_**Lawyer walks in with Natura hanging limply over his shoulder**_

**Eva: so you caught Natura then?**

**Lawyer: Yeah, it took longer than expected.**

**Eva: riiight. Well let's get started**

_Route 201 Eva's POV_

As Bryce and I walked through the grass, keeping a sharp eye out for any wild Pokémon that I could train on, the cool summer breeze passed through, creating a whooshing should as it passed. I heard a few birds Pokémon call out angrily to whatever deity disturbed their peacefulness.

"What Pokémon live on this route Bryce?" I asked my friend who was surveying the situation just like I was.

"Nothing to strong, mostly Bidoof and Starly." Bryce answered, and to make a point a small Starly swooped him, forcing him to dive to the ground. It raised its wings in a challenge. A challenge which I gladly accepted. I only knew a few moves, but I was confident that I could take the small bird.

_Gengar's POV_

I watched as the Eevee took a step towards the small bird and let loose a small growl. _Kehehehe, I guess they decided to do some training_ I thought, as the Starly took flight. This was probably going to be one sided, as the Eevee was predictably a higher Level that the bird. I quickly turned myself invisible as I wanted to be able to watch this battle without the trainer or his Pokémon becoming spooked.

_Eva's POV_

I decided that I had waited long enough, and I dove towards my opponent. Unfortunately, he saw it coming and quickly flew to the relative safety that the air offered. It shouted a few taunts as he flew around. I noticed that Bryce was letting me battle the way I wanted to for the time being.

"Eva, battle your way, and I notice something that will help, I will let you know." Bryce yelled to me.

I nodded in response. I glanced at the elusive bird. It was obvious that the bird was planning on staying airborne throughout the battle, which meant that I would have to figure out a way to get to him. I looked around at my surroundings, looking for anything that would help. Then it hit me, plane as the day, that I had a way of getting him out of the air. I just had to do what I did best. Talk.

I carefully manoeuvred myself so that I lined up with a rock, now all that was left was to make the small bird angry.

"Hey! Bet you can't even score one hit on me Birdie!" I taunted, hoping to invoke an attack.

"WHAATT! What makes you think that?" The starly said, obviously enraged.

I smiled. "Because, you are to cowardly to fight on the ground, and will have to do so if you are going to hit me" I said, it was obvious that this bird wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer

"I could just swoop at you!" the young bird retorted.

I tried to look as smug as I possibly could, as I was not used to it. "Prove it!"I yelled.

"YEAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Starly called his battle cry as he swooped as fast as he could, hoping to use his speed as to make his tackle more powerful

As he got close, I simple took a last minute step to the left, and it was too late for him to change paths. He crashed into the rock, and with a loud thud, collapsed on the ground.

_Gengar's POV_

"Well that was weird, I have never seen a Pokémon battle won by simply talking" I said to myself, my trademark smile gone replaced by a frown of confusion. "Oh well, a win is a win I suppose"

_Eva's POV_

"YAY I WON!" I yelled as I ran up to Bryce and licked him on the face in happiness. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. I ran up his arm and repetitively jumped up and down on my shoulder.

Just then I heard a rustle in the bushes, followed by many more. I looked towards where the Starly had fainted, and saw he was no longer there.

"Uh oh" Bryce said, his face completely white. I turned to look at what had shocked him, and the answer was clear.

About fifteen Starly backed up by a Staraptor, who on its back held a very pissed off Starly.

"_It was them, they are the ones who attacked me!" _The Starly yelled.

"Actually, you challenged me" I yelled back.

_Bryce's POV_

"Ah Bollocks!" I sighed as Eva got into an argument with the Starly from before, and soon the Staraptor got involved also. I could see this situation souring, and fast.

I took a step forward and tried to defuse this situation, as I did not want me and Eva to end up pecked to death.

"Look, we were walking through here, and that Starly swooped me and challenged Eva, we didn't attack for no reason"

The Staraptor would have none of this though, as he cried in a way that could only mean one thing. _Attack!_

Eva and I were soon running for our life through route 201, and the situation wasn't getting any better. For one, we were getting tired, and we were running out of running room. Soon we were cornered, and there was nothing we could do about it. The vicious birds circled around us and prepared to strike, and just as I thought we were doomed, I was grabbed from behind, and my vision went black.

_Five minutes later_

I awoke from my unexplained nap, and opened my eyes to see another pair staring back at me. They certainly were not Eva's, these eyes were Blood red. I soon discovered tat they belonged to a Gengar who was watching me intently.

I jolted upright and backed away, not sure what to think of the ghosts types sudden appearance. Suddenly a voice Echoed inside of my head. _Do not be alarmed, I am one of the few Gengar that knows Psychic._

Then suddenly the Gengar smiled and Waved at me to prove that it was him talking inside of my head. "Gengar, Gengar!" it said, with its huge smile plastered across its face. This Pokémon must be subject to mood swings, because the voice in my head was serious, and the Pokémon who it belonged to was a known Jokester.

"How did I get here?" I asked and then noticed something "Hey where is Eva?"

The ghost pointed to the bushes next to me, where Eva was still sleeping peacefully.

The voice in my head started up again. _You are certainly an unlucky one. That's the first time I have seen Starly and Staraptor be that aggressive._ Its voice was followed be laughter. "Kehehehe!"

"So I take it you were the one who saved us." I said as the Ghost nodded in conformation. "What is your name?" I asked.

_My Name is Caster!_

**Eva: and that's the end of another chapter. The good news is that now we will have someone else to help me and Bryce host this story**

**(Caster walks onto Stage)**

**Caster: Hey Guys, because of Bryce's awesome author powers, I can talk when I am here**

**Eva: Ok, Bryce has brought Natura back to life, and we have been invited to the Lawyers house.**

**(A while later at the Lawyers house)**

_**Bryce, Eva, Caster, The lawyer and Natura are eating Burgers.**_

**Natura: these are good what types are they?**

**Lawyer: Well done Earth dragon Patties.**

**Natura: (Throws up)**

**Caster and Eva: Seeya next chapter.**

**Bryce: (Sigh) I'll go get the mop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello folks, how are you al doing?**

**Eva: yeah, and welcome to the next chapter of... (Waits for response)... Hey Caster! Your line**

**Caster: Oh right... The Talking Eevee!**

**Me: I really don't have anything new to say today, because I have used all of My Oc's. I am focusing on quality over quantity. You can expect updates every Sunday (Australian time)**

**Lawyer: and they do belong to him to, use them without permission... I DARE YOU!**

**Me: Ignore him, and if you feel the need to use my characters for whatever reason, just ask so I know where to look for them. :) **

**Eva: and if you have any suggestions for a character in the story, just say something.**

**Me: yeah, it might surprise you to know that I make all of this shit up on the go, with no idea what will happen in each chap. The only part I have thought out is the climax later on in the story. And oh, it will be EVIL! Muhahahah**

**Caster: uh Bryce did you remember to take your pills?**

**Eva: I switched is pills with sugar!**

**Caster: ah, well let's get this story started **

_Route 201 Casters POV_

Ah, the night. The one time that brought us Ghost Pokémon into their own league. My two guests, the Eevee and the Human had shortly fainted when I had said my name.

Was it because they were tired? No probably not. I saw that they needed sleep and I had used Hypnosis on them. The small forest clearing where we resided was void of life. The only sound was the wind that passed through the trees, creating a whooshing sound. Oh how I love the night.

Tomorrow morning I would explain all, and why I had decided to help them with their endeavour. Memories flowed back to me, and it hit me like a punch in the face. These were not happy memories, their source, Team Galactic.

Because Ghosts do not sleep, we have plenty of time to ponder the day's events. From what I could tell from today, The Eevee has had a harsh past, and the Human seeks adventure. But nothing is certain, and I may be way off.

And with all of my thinking done, I decided to do something useful. I went to retrieve the unlucky pair's junk which they had dropped in the chase earlier. As I flew through the night sky, I had to admit to myself, I was quite excited about tomorrow.

_The next Day. Route 201 clearing. Eva's POV_

The sleep that I had fallen into last night was one of pure exhaustion. All I remembered about yesterday was those dammed vengeful Starly. As I felt the morning dew against fur, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched.

Deciding that I would catch this observer by surprise, I leapt onto my feet, only to see nothing. I then noticed Bryce was still asleep next to me. Then the more detailed events of yesterday came back.

"How the hell did we survive that attack?" I asked to no-one in particular, not expecting an answer. But it came none the same.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that" an eerie voice that seemed to have come from nowhere answered. The voice sounded quite creepy, and I shivered and tried to look threatening. This failed however because I was the exact opposite of scary, and the voice laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice, still in the dark about its whereabouts.

"Trust me, I mean you no harm. I met your trainer last night, before the day's events caught up and he fell asleep" The voice answered. I was beginning to become irritated at the strangers indirect answer.

"Show yourself!" I growled, which sounded more cute than dangerous. Damn this tiny voice box

"As you wish" the voice replied as a purple ghost appeared in front of me. I screamed in surprise and ran behind Bryce, eyes wide with fear at the Ghost sudden appearance

Surprisingly enough, the Ghost started laughing. But not a scary laugh, more like a genuinely amused laugh. "Man of all the looks that I have gotten, that has got to be the funniest one yet" The ghost was now rolling, looking as though he was going to explode with laughter.

The laughing woke Bryce, and he looked around in bewilderment, before he noticed the laughing Ghost, and me, the cowering Eevee.

"Wait you're the ghost from last night." Bryce said, holding his head in confusion. "I thought that was a dream." The ghost stopped laughing long enough to acknowledge me.

"Yeah, sorry about scaring you little Eevee. Old habits die hard and all that" the ghost apologised. "Human, you already know my name, however Eevee you do not. I am Caster the Gengar. The only Gengar as far to conquer the move Psychic." He finished his flash introduction with a Laugh, this one more a way to finish his introduction.

"Kehkehkehkeh!" The laugh echoed throughout the clearing, scaring off a few bird Pokémon. "I however do not know your names, pleas enlighten me"

Bryce stepped up and lowered his arm down to allow me to climb up on his shoulder. "I am Bryce, from Heathrome city and this is Eva the Eevee" he introduced us both as the ghost nodded.

"Well I am sure that you are both very puzzled as to how you ended up in my presence, and I will tell you in a moment, but first we must move out of the clearing, as the Staraptor from yesterday will most likely resume his hunt soon" The Gengar said matter-of-factly

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked, curious as to how he knew of our brush with death.

"All in good time Eva, but first we must move" Caster said as he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. "And try not to fall behind"

_Bryce POV_

As we moved through the trees that surrounded route 201, I wondered why no-body has bothered to look of the route for Pokémon, as I saw many unknown Pokémon running around through the trees, looking for food, or avoiding the rather intimidating figure that was Caster. A weird raccoon looking thing zoomed by yelling out "Zig!" after each of its rather erratic steps, which seemed to be in a zigzagging pattern (No prises for guessing the Pokémon)

As we trekked through the SandGem Woods (As I had aptly named them. Yeah I know, _Vey creative)_ Caster would disappear and appear ahead, and wait for us to catch up. Eva and I were not taking our time either, wanting some answers from the rather odd Gengar.

About five minutes later we arrived at the place he had decided to talk with us at, and he settled down on a log. "Ok, now we can talk"

_To be continued_

**Me: ah, now that I have settled down, let me know how this chapter was, and how I can improve this story.**

**Eva: and remember, don't be shy about criticism, Bryce is open to any opinion as long as it isn't a flame**

**Caster: and if you do flame I will eat you and your soul. And on top of that I will go and visit Celibi and get her to take me into the future and I will eat all of your ancestors so that you didn't exist in the first pace**

**Me: yeah, and this chap was a filler, please excuse my slow update speed, and have a free cookie**

**Eva and Caster: seya next time folks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Eva: Hello devoted readers, a new chapter is fast approaching, and all we need is for Bryce to show up**

**(Zooms out to show Eva and Caster waiting at a bus stop)**

**Caster: Yeah, he is just arriving back from his Ruby league game (Think American football, but without the helmets and those Weird looking shoulder pads)**

**Eva: he is very accident prone, and often arrives back here all bruised up or in a cast or something like that**

**(A Bus pulls up and I am kicked out)**

**Me: (Brushes dirt of) ah, that didn't go well.**

**Caster: Injury report captain (Pulls out a note pad)**

**Me: Hmm, let's see. Swollen thumb, fractured wrist, dislocated leg and a cracked rib or two**

**Eva: That's actually better than it is usually**

**Me: I know, Australian rugby league is a tough game**

**Eva: and you have the new chapter ready?**

**Me: yeah, just let me relocate my leg and I will get on with it**

_**POP! **_

**Me: Yowch! Ok let's get started**

_Last time_

_As we trekked through the SandGem Woods, Caster would disappear and appear ahead, and wait for us to catch up. Eva and I were not taking our time either, wanting some answers from the rather odd Gengar._

_About five minutes later we arrived at the place he had decided to talk with us at, and he settled down on a log. "Ok, now we can talk"_

_Bryce's POV_

Eva and I took a few moments to catch our breath, as the woods for some reason or another was mostly uphill. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk, and turned my attention to Caster "Ok, first of all, thank you for saving us from that bird."

"Kehkehkehkeh, no problem" The purple spectre answered. His grin widened (For the life of me I have no idea how that is possible)

"Second of all, how did you save us anyway?" Eva piped up, obviously curious as to how we evaded harm

"We Gengar are quite adept at slipping into people's shadows, I simply used my power to pull you into your own shadows and therefore helping you avoid the Staraptor" he seemed to get off track for a moment "Who still owes me money, but I am getting off topic. Unfortunately the side effect was that you were both rendered unconscious, so I dragged you to safety

"OK now that that is answered, why did you save us? No offense, but Gengar aren't usually kind hearted or fuzzy stuff like that" I stated, remembering a scare that one had given me before

"Because we share a common enemy, Team Galactic. Your Eevee has had its parents taken, no?" Caster asked to check if he was mistaken

"Yeah, they were taken away by those hoons three years ago" Eva confirmed

Caster nodded and decided to continue "Well, you see I have a personal vendetta against those wretched swine. They held me captive for quite some time, where they experimented on me. They are the reason I know Psychic, because they were testing a new type of Tm on me. One that boost the power of the move tenfold" He explained

"And you want to help us find Eva's Parents?" I asked, keen for a new ally

"Yes, I shall help you with your endeavour, as long as you do not capture me in one of those weird ball things." He said with disdain in his voice

I found it odd that he would know what TM's are and not poke balls. Maybe fear was the reason, as if when he said the word, one of them would mysteriously appear out of nowhere and capture him

"Don't worry, I am not a Pokémon trainer, I have Eva as a friend, and I do not own her. You will be the same" I assured the Gas Pokémon

"Good, then you have my word that we will find your friends parents, and I can exact a little revenge" Caster said as he floated around happily.

"Ok, I guess we will set up camp here for tonight and figure out where to start." I said as I pulled out some camping equipment I had not have use for until now. Meanwhile Eva and Caster were chatting.

"So Caster, what's your story? Besides being trapped by Team Galactic and all that." Eva asked

The Ghost Pokémon was all too happy to oblige "I grew up in old Chateau, where me and the rest of my family haunt the locals who were stupid enough to walk into that rust bucket of a house. We were having a pretty time to, but then team Galactic showed up." Caster paused as he tried to regain memory of the moment.

"It was my job to haunt the room where a painting was hung. I possessed it so that when someone was facing it, it looked completely normal. But the second that you turn around, a pair of red eyes appeared and gave someone the sensation that they are being watched" He laughed at the old memories, this was obviously one of the better times of his life

"Team Galactic arrived a few weeks before the spear pillar incident. Of course we all knew why they were at the Chateau, rumour has it that there is a enchanted object, said to be linked to Arceus itself" Casters eyes lit up, it was obvious he liked this tale

"Their leader, Cyrus at the time I believe seeked out this object, and it was my duty to protect it, however, I failed, and was quickly captured by the Galactic." He looked downcast "Because of this the ghost Pokémon that resided there no longer had a purpose. All of my Ghastly and Haunter siblings left, along with the rather unique Rotom." He finished

"And so you were captured by Team Galactic, and later on escaped" Eva inquired

"Actually no. Team Galactic had no further use for me after their experiments with the TM's failed, so they released me. Until now I have been searching for some allies to help get my Revenge. We Gengar are sadistic like that"

I had been listening intently in on their conversation, and in the process of setting up a tent, I managed to set it on fire on the small campfire I had set up.

I didn't realise at first, and simply stood there. Soon the flames crept up my leg and my jeans caught on fire. I yelled in surprise

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I of course had heard of stop drop and roll, but somewhere along the line I mixed up roll and Rolf.

So here was our weird little group. A slightly insane Trainer, who was currently rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac, a slightly evil and vengeful Gengar who was looking at his new ally with Disdain, and Eva, the talking Eevee, who had now set out on a quest to find her parents. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the antics to come.

_To be continued_

**Me: ah, another chapter for ma story**

**Eva: But seriously though, stop drop and Rolf?**

**Me: That what I get for listening to my iPod during the fire safety classes**

**Caster: Well, how are your injuries coming along**

**Me: Just fine. I guess you can call say the first prt of this story is over, and now the real adventure begins. I have a lot planned. (Lightning strikes) MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**Eva and Caster: Seya next time**

_**(A/N this stuff really does happen to me in rugby league. You don't know hell until you try to write when your entire right hand is in pain. This shortish chapter took me 3 hours to write)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) **_**I forgot to mention that Caster has a Russian accent a few chapters ago. Why? I dunno? Use your imaginations**_

**Me: Heya guys, how are you all doing?**

**Crowd: What do you think dumbass, you keep us trapped in here and only come back once a week.**

**Me: Wow, tough crowd**

**Eva: you do realise that you have been doing many filler chapter lately. I think that this dam plot should get a move on**

**Me: but they hold important information!**

**Eva: I think that they simply are used to hide the fact that you have no idea what you are doing**

**Me: (Gulp) uh...I gotta go (Runs of stage)**

**(Caster walks on the other side of stage with coffee in hand)**

**Caster: Hey guys. From what I just saw we aren't going to see Bryce for a little while, so me and Eva will be dictating the story.**

**Eva: wow that was a mouthful**

**Me :( Offstage) Yeah you would know wouldn't you!**

**Eva: ok Caster, I am going to viciously murder Bryce, so you are in charge.**

**Caster: (Sigh) why am I stuck with these idiots**

_Route 204 Casters POV_

So our grand endeavour has begun eh? Shortly after explaining the situation to Bryce and Eva, we had decided that our first objective was the Team Galactic Eterna city building. We figured that we should investigate in the now abandoned HQ. Team Galactic seemed to be interested in Evolution and the legendaries, and had once used this building just before the spear pillar event.

And so with our goal in site we set off. Of course after we had made sure that Bryce was no longer on fire.

On our way through Jubilife city, which by the way is not the most Pokémon friendly city, Bryce had been approached by no less than five police officers asking that he return us to our balls. I was quite confused y this comment until Bryce explained that normal captured Pokémon are stored in a small red device that with some unknown technology shrinks us to a convenient size.

Unfortunately for said Police, we were no normal captured Pokémon.

"You know Caster that was a bit cruel what you did to those police officers" Bryce said as he looked back at the town "They were just doing their job"

_Yes, but they insult Pokémon by basically claiming that we are filthy animals_ I said telepathically

"But hypnotising them and making them announce on TV how much they suck was a bit much, don't you think?"

_Nah, they got what they deserved_ I thought happily to myself. Sometimes I was glad that Team galactic taught me Psychic, it certainly has helped a time or to.

"Anyway, we need to get to Floaroma town by nightfall, so let's hurry" Eva interjected herself into the conversation.

We were currently walking along a brick road, but we could tell that this would not last for long, ahead of us lay a small grass field, in which Pokémon and trainers could remain hidden from view quite easily

The three of us eyed the field uneasily, it was now about mid afternoon, and this was the time that trainer were most active.

"Hmm, is there a way to see if there are any trainers hidden in there" Bryce mused as he scratched the back of his head

"Well there is always this way" Eva said, lugging a large boulder behind her. I decided to help and levitated it over to us.

Bryce' eyes widened. "You are going to drop the boulder, and see if anybody shouts out?" he said surprised at the idea

Eva turned to him, with a almost evil smile on her muzzle. "Not quite"

_Five minutes later Eva's POV_

After I had discussed my plan to Bryce and Caster, I took my position.

"So Bryce" I said putting a lot of emphasis in my voice so that everybody within the grass could here "Why don't we toss that boulder into that grass over there"

Bryce answered back in an equally loud tone "Sure, why not! Caster, can you levitate it over there"

Caster did as instructed and the large boulder completely covered the grass. We waited a few seconds, and just as we predicted, a trainer ran out, screaming their lungs of.

"Well, that went according to plan" I said happily, but that was not the only trainer in the grass.

A few seconds later, a few more of them came out. Followed by more, and more. You get the idea. So a few seconds into enjoying our victory, we were running away from a stampede of trainers, who were quickly gaining

_Gah, you guys couldn't have any worse luck could you? _Caster said, as he picked both of us up and lifted us over the crowd.

"You will get used to it" Bryce shrugged

I laughed at this, and also the fact that I was having fun flying as well. Caster lowered us to the entrance of a tunnel that leads to Floaroma town.

"OK, no more ideas for me from now on" I said to myself. They were obviously doomed to failure because of my luck.

"For now, let's just get through this tunnel." Bryce said as he approached a sign. "Hmm, the ravaged path, head through to Floaroma, seems simple enough"

"Never say that" I said with a smile on my face. I jumped up on his shoulder and gave him a playful bite on the ear

"I take it you want to get moving now?" Bryce said as he ruffled behind my ears.

"Yeah, let's do this" I shouted as loud as I could, earning a chuckle out of Bryce and even Caster joined in.

All righty then, caster you fend off any Pokémon attacks from the front, we need to get through here fast." Bryce ordered

_Can do_ Caster said simply as he set of into the cave. A few seconds later there was the sound of something getting beaten up, and to our surprise, Caster got thrown out of the cave with a few nasty gashes on his side

"What the hell...? Bryce and I said together as we check Casters condition "What happened?"

"All I can say is that I ran into a old friend" He said as he fell unconscious

"An old friend..? If they were a friend why did the beat the crap out of him?" I wondered aloud.

"Because he needs to learn not to sneak up on people" a new voice answered from the mouth of the cave.

"Um could you please show yourself?" Bryce said nervously

At that moment, a Rotom floated out of the cave, a worried look on her (yes, I know that Rotom is Genderless) face. "Good old Caster, too bad he is so good at sneaking that it can be bad for his health." Her accent was also slightly Russian sounding.

"A Rotom?" Bryce said, surprised to see the rare Pokémon out and about like this

"Yeah, and you are?" she asked, tilting her head in a way that a confused dog would

"Oh, I am Bryce, and this is my friend Eva. We are travelling with Caster to get some revenge on team Galactic" Bryce explained

"Ah, well is suppose I better bring Caster back hey?" Rotom said as she electrocuted some life back into his unconscious form.

"Nice to see you to Rotom" The Gengar said as he got back to his feet

"It is always a pleasure Caster, it has been quite a while, three years I suppose." Rotom replied

"Why is it always three years" I whispered to Bryce. He simply shrugged in reply

"So what is this about revenge on team galactic?" Rotom asked, as she whizzed around Caster head, which made him a bit dizzy

"We are looking to find this Eevee's Parents, and for me to get some needed revenge against the wretched pigs." Caster replied

"I would like to come with you" Rotom replied bluntly

"Say what?" the three of us said simultaneously

"I would like to come with you" She repeated

"For what reason" I asked

"As you may or may not know, it is my duty to guard the treasure hidden in the old Chateau, but team galactic I currently in possession of said item." She explained

"OK, why not" Bryce said "Welcome to the group"

_To be continued_

**Caster: Bryce sincearly apologises for yet another filler, but on the upside we have a new OC to help us at the start. **

**Rotom: Yeah, I am here as well**

**Eva: and if you are wondering why it is taking so long to get anywhere, Bryce simple does not make headway quickly, and he takes a while to introduce the characters. Eventually the ball will start rolling and the storyline will get better**

**Me: (Still of stage) Yeah, that right. And the reason I have not given Rotom another name is because she is a legendary, and there is only one of her, therefore she has no need of a name**

**Rotom: and if you guys have any OC requests, tips for Bryce.. and god knows he needs them, or just want to say something, remember to read and review, and also PM if you want**

**All: See you next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Bryce, Eva, Caster and Rotom are standing outside of the studio**_

**Caster: What do you mean we got kicked out?**

**Me: Simply those, I no longer have enough money to pay for the stage**

**Eva: So where are we going to do the story?**

**Me: Why, at my house **

**Rotom: well that seems simple enough, but where do you live**

**Me: In Australia!**

_**(Caster, Eva and Rotom gasp)**_

**Caster: But we are currently in America, why do you live there?**

**Me: Because I am CRAZY!**

**Eva: yes you are. So I suppose it off to Australia then?**

**Me: Yup, and I am going to meet up with an old friend there **

**Caster: I need some Vodka**

**Rotom: get me some to please; I get the feeling that this is only going to get worse**

_**(Caster and Rotom leave)**_

**Eva: so who is this old friend of yours?**

**Me: oh, someone I knew a long time ago, but that can wait, go pack your bags, we are off to Australia**

_Revenged path 6:01pm Group POV_

As the small group travelled through the rock tunnel, they got to know Rotom better.

"So you have been guarding that treasure for over 200 years now?" Bryce asked with an amazed look on his face

"Yes Comrade, and I can tell you, it was very boring for 180 of those years, because for the last 20 years, Caster and his family have been there to keep me company" Rotom answered as she hovered over the rest of the group.

"Rotom has somewhat of a sick sense of humour, because the reason that she is no longer bored is that while we were there, she had someone to play practical jokes on" Caster laughed to himself as he remembered these now distant memories. "Hey Rotom, remember that time with the pie?"

"I sure do Caster, you looked quite ridiculous, and then the whole house got into a food fight." Rotom said as she smiled at the thought.

The group continued down the rocky path, until they came across a large group of Geodude, who were looking rather irritated for some reason.

Eva, who was currently riding on Bryce's shoulder was first to speak her mind. "I wonder what's got them so angry."

_Group of Geodude's POV 6:20 pm_

One of the Geodude, whose name was Quake, glared at the oncoming group, which consisted of 1 human and three Pokémon. He glared daggers at them because they had been the source of his humiliation earlier this day.

His thick gravelly voice rang out to the other next to him

"They are the ones, who picked me up and threw me earlier brother, are they the same that beat you a couple of days ago?" He asked the other

"Yes, but it was just the human and the Eevee. The other two are strangers to me" His other brother Earth answered

"Nobody disrespects us and gets away with it" Quake said as he continued to glare at the group, especially at the purple one, which species he did not recognise

"Let's teach them a lesson brother" Earth said as he levitated forward

_Group POV _

Eva stepped forward, trying to negotiate with the Pokémon rather than start a fight.

"What is wrong with you?" Eva said to the pair

"You and your friends have disrespected us!" one of them yelled, of course to Bryce, this was just a chorus of Geo's. The other stepped forward. "Remember me? I am the one you called Overgrown Boulder!"

A look of realisation hit Eva. "Oh right, the Geodude I beat on the way to Jubilife"

Then the other stepped up next.

"And I am the rock who you used to scare off the other humans. I do not appreciated being lifted into midair while I am sleeping" The other complained

Next Caster stepped up.

_What is it you want Exactly? _ He asked the two Rock Pokémon

"It is quite simple really, we want to kill you!" they said as the charged straight at the group, which caught both Eva and Caster off guard, sending them flying into a nearby wall. Fortunately for caster, he was a ghost, so he fell straight through the wall avoiding harm.

Unfortunately though, Eva was not blessed with such abilities, and hit the wall hard. As she struggled to get up, and small trickle of blood started to flow from her nose. Thankfully she was not too injured.

_Eva's POV_

As I slowly stood up, I saw the two Geodudes crossing their arms smugly, and I wanted revenge. As I saw Caster reappear through the wall and advance towards the enemy. _He is not getting the joy of revenge, I am!_

"Caster, wait a second, I want o take these two!" I said angrily, in a voice so cold that it surprised Bryce.

"Eva, calm down. You can take these two, but your rage will give them the advantage" Bryce warned.

"Don't worry; I won't let these two get the better of me" I answered, baring my teeth

I stepped forward, and got ready to fight the Geodude. I mentally ran through my moves. If I was correct I was still at level 9, and had just learned sand attack.

I circled the two boulders and they just smirked at me. They knew I could beat them one on one, but now they had the advantage.

"You think you can take us?" the Geodude taunted.

"Not think, know!" I said as I quickly slashed at the ground and hurled sand into the eyes to the Geodude on the left, and repeated this for the other.

"Arrrgggghh! YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE!"One of them yelled as they searched aimlessly for me with their damage eyes.

I took advantage of the situation and slammed into one of them with all my might, knocking him into the other. Normally this would not do much, but because of the Geodude's weight, it causes the other quite a lot of damage.

This process continued until they were both defeated on the ground and twitching. Because of this battle, I had raised my level to 12.

I walked back triumphantly to Bryce and the other, who all had a look of amazement on their faces.

_Floaroma town Caster's POV_

It had taken half an hour longer to get out of that wretched dungeon of a tunnel. I was very surprised that the small Eevee had managed to defeat the Geodude. She had a lot of surprises in her.

But I would think more about that later, for now we were in Floaroma town, the most beautiful town in Sinnoh.

Flowers graced this small town with many colours and smells, which were even appealing to a ghost's nose.

The downside to this however was the strangeness of the people here. They all seemed happy, a little too happy. One ran up to our group humming nothing in particular and gave each one of us a flower, before skipping off again. This place was starting to creep me out with the happiness.

And I was certainly glad when Bryce decided to finally get to the Pokémon Centre to rest for tonight.

Much to my dismay however, the centre itself was filled with much the same people as outside, all sporting flower Pokémon. Out of curiosity I went up to talk to one of the, a Roselia.

"Don't you think your trainer is a bit weird?" Asked the Pokémon in question

"Yup, and she is dense too." It said in a voice that was definitely male. "How do you think I like being called petal, I am a guy for god's sake"

I gave him a sympathetic shrug and walked back to rejoin our group.

"Ok guys, I have rented a room for tonight, let's go there now." Bryce said as we headed to the room.

Eva was walking along happily beside Bryce, he bandanna swaying from side to side as she did so, Rotom was studying the Pokémon centre, she was obviously wierded out by all the bright colours.

As we reached our room, we all found out spot. Bryce on the bed, and Eva sleeping on his chest. Me simply floating, as I liked to sleep this way, and Rotom inside the radio, much like she did with th T.V in old Chateau.

We sat there and chatted for a while, which included topics like how Bryce could understand Rotom, What we thought team Galactic was up to , and just random stuff.

I found myself quite happy that that I had found Bryce and Eva. I was enjoying myself greatly. And now I had my old friend Rotom here as well. Life was looking pretty good for me. On this happy thought I drifted _(Literally) _to sleep

_To be continued_

_**(At Sydney airport, Australia)**_

**Me: Ok guys, where here!**

**Eva: God its hot here, I am sweating up a river**

**Me: you will get used to it; anyway, my old friend should be here in a minute to pick us up**

_**(Five minutes later)**_

**Me: Ah, there he is.**

_**(a half dingo, half Crocodile walks into view, wearing blue jeans and holding a flamethrower( Crash bandicoot game series XD ) **_

**Me: Good to see you Dingodile!**

**Dingodile: good to see you too mate, what you been up to?**

**Me: Nothing much, meet the gang. Caster, Eva and Rotom**

**Dingodile: Good to meet you Mates, welcome to Australia**

**Eva: are you some kind of Hybrid?**

**Dingodile: yeah sure am. Doctor Cortex did that, now let's get you back home.**

_**(Runs away for a second and arrives back with a Ute)**_

**Dingodile: Let's go mate's **

_**(On the highway)**_

**Me: So, how is the plot against the bandicoots going?**

**Dingodile: it's taken a turn for the worse sadly, the idiot tiny just got his arse kicked **

_**(Silence)**_

**Eva: ok let's just get home**

_**(Half an hour later, at in Bryce's house)**_

**Me: Ok, we shall be doing the how from here now, and Dingodile is part of it.\**

**Dingodile: Too right Mates**

**Me: Ok, Caster, Eva, Rotom, you are free to use the TV, Xbox and all the other things as long as you do not break them.**

**All: YAAAAYYYY.**

**Dingodile: See you next time mates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Bryce walks into his kitchen and sits down)**

**Me: **_**Yawn**_** hello guys, its 6:00am and I just got up. I have nothing better to do so I thought we may as well start the show early.**

**(Enter Dingodile)**

**Dingodile: Hey Bryce, you want some toast?**

**Me: Sure I guess.**

**(Dingodile pulls out his flamethrower and some bread and burns it to a crisp)**

**Me: Oooooooookkkkkkkkk... That seems a little burnt to me.**

**Dingodile: Sorry mate, this flamethrower only has one temperature setting**

**(Enter Caster, Eva and Rotom)**

**Me: morning guys**

**Caster: Noooootttttttt so loud **_**Hick**_

**Me: long night?**

**Eva: yeah, him and Rotom had a vodka drinking competition**

**Dingodile: what the hell is Vodka, you should stick with good old beer**

**Me: ok, we can have this argument later, but for now we have a story to tell**

**Rotom and Caster: Buuurrrrppppp!**

**Me: You guys get some sleep; I can't have Pokémon with hangovers**

**(Rotom and Caster both collapse)**

**Me: **_**Sigh **_**it's so hard to find good help**

**(Crash bandicoot crashes through the wall)**

**Crash: Pancakes!**

**Dingodile: Bring out the butter, time to make toast. Yeaarrrrrrggghhhhh!**

**(Crash runs out through his hole, and Dingodile makes another and chases after him)**

**Eva: Looks like it's just you and me Bryce**

**Me: yep, ok, before anything else breaks, let's get this story started**

_Outside Floaroma town Pokémon centre Caster's POV_

_Narrator Voice "Ah, the world of Pokémon, so calm, so peaceful, so..."_

"Yeeeaaarrrrrggggghhhh" I yelled as I aimed yet another shadow ball at the tree he was practicing on. The tree nearly splintered, and leaned dangerously to one side.

He charged up one last shadow ball, and let it loose, and sent it flying towards the tree. It hit the tree dead on, and forced it in half. Unfortunately it was heading right to wear Eva was having her nap.

"Ah crap" I muttered just as Eva woke up and noticed her impending doom.

"What in the heck... Holy crap!" Eva exclaimed as she dived out of the way just in time. The tree landed just behind her, and with a sickening crack, it split in half again.

As she stomped angrily towards me, I couldn't help but be intimidated by the death glares that she was giving me. I shouldn't have been intimidated; she was a normal type, what was the worst she could do to me, but the look Eva sent me chilled me to my nonexistent bone anyway.

Today, Bryce had decided that today we would rest and have a look around the town. But it was still early, and while Bryce restocked at the Pokémon mart, he left Eva, Rotom and I to train, or in Eva's case, nap.

Said Eevee approached me slowly, probably to think up the appropriate curses and profanities for the situation, and I waited for my impending doom.

"Caster, may I ask you...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU SAW THAT I WAS UNDER THAT TREE, YET YOU DECIDED TO CHOP IT DOWN ANYWAY!" Eva yelled in a surprisingly loud voice

"Ah...I...Um..." was all I managed to get out, before she continued her ranting.

_Meanwhile Rotom's POV_

I was watching the situation developing with great interest. I could see that this was going to happen straight away, but did not intend to stop it. The thought of Caster being chewed out by an Eevee was simply too good to pass up.

Several curse words not appropriate for a T rate story later, Caster was left with an utterly defeated look on his face, his usual evil smirk replaced with one of disdain.

Just the Bryce returned to find Caster looking defeated, and Eva looking rather smug, lying down under a different tree.

"I don't even want t know what happened, so don't tell me" Bryce said as he sat down. Pulled out a mat, and set some food out on it "I brought you guys some lunch if you want it."

Caster simply decided not to bother walking and teleported over to his food and started glumly eating, Eva walked over with a spring in her step and I floated.

Bryce had brought us each our own brand of Pokémon food, and himself a sandwich. We all tucked in and quickly finished our food.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bryce asked us.

"We could go over to Floaroma meadow and get some honey from that man who lives there" I suggested.

"And we could have a look through the flowers, I heard that they have items hidden in them sometimes" Eva added with enthusiasm

"You ok with that plan Caster?" Bryce asked the depressed Ghost, who nodded quickly, obviously not wanting to disagree with and get a ear bashing from Eva.

_Later that day, around 6pm Group POV_

They spent the rest of the day running around Floaroma meadow, searching for items and eating sweet honey. The items they found included 1 rare candy, a large collection of Oran berries, Pecha berries and Cherri berries.

They sat down on the edge of the meadow to watch the sunset. The sun's rays casting a warm orange across the meadow.

"Wow, that's beautiful" Eva commented as she cured up in front of Bryce, while Caster and Rotom floated above their heads. Caster had since then gotten rid of his depression, and was staring into the sun.

"That sight is deeply moving, even to ghosts eyes" Rotom said as she looked towards caster, and her cheeks reddened a little bit. Nobody else noticed this, which Rotom was thankful for.

The small group watched the sunset together and soon fell asleep. Eva, next to Bryce, who was lying unceremoniously on his side, snoring lightly.

Caster and Rotom were floating up in the air as they always did, the latter with a small grin on her face.

**Me: hey guys, hope you liked it, and I am deeply sorry about the shortness of it, because it was yet another filler**

**Eva: and he promises the make the next one longer, right Bryce **_**Looks threateningly **_

**(Caster and Rotom Re- Enter)**

**Caster: ah, that's better, now my headache is completely gone. What time is it?**

**Me: 7 pm**

**Caster: Hey Rotom, you up for another drinking contest?**

**Rotom: You bet!**

**(They leave the room again)**

**Me: oh well, such is life**

**(Dingodile crashes through wall)**

**Dingodile: anybody for bandicoot burger?**

**Me: I'll pass thanks**

**Eva: I will have one**

**Dingodile: all right, I will have one ready in a jiffy**

**Me: okay, while I go and try to forget the crash bandicoot is being eaten in my house, remember to Read and Review**

**(Everybody sticks their head in)**

**Everybody: see ya next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: guess what guys, it's time for a...**

**Everybody: SUPRISE MIDWEEK UPDATE! (Music plays and confetti flies everywhere)**

**Me: yeah, I got kind of bored with my Xbox for the time being, and I have oblivion downloading, which takes three hours in itself, so in the time between, I am writing a chapter :D**

**Dingodile: What the hell is oblivion?**

**Me: it is a video game for the computer**

**Dingodile: what is a video game?**

**Me: you don't know...**

**(Eva is playing COD on the Xbox, and turns around for a second)**

**Eva: you are from a video game, your life is all a lie**

**Dingodile: WHAT! But I have so many memories, is this true Bryce?**

**Me: I am afraid so, but if it makes you feel any better, you are all real to me!**

**(This does not help, and Dingodile runs outside yelling at the top of his lungs)**

**Dingodile: BLOODY MURDER!**

**Me: another day, another life ruined (Glares at Eva)**

**Eva: DIE Mother F###ERS**

**Me: (Sigh) ok, Caster and Rotom are still out of commission from their second drinking contest, and Eva has just Broken (Dun-Dun-Dah) the forth wall, looks like I am here by myself for this chapter.**

**Eva: You Noob, Fight like a man!**

**Me: (Sigh) let's get started**

_Floaroma Meadow Bryce's POV_

_Hello Bryce _a telepathic voice echoed through my head as I slept, somehow aware that I was asleep.

"Who is there?" I said without thinking

_It's just me, Caster _My ghostly friend said as his purple form appeared in the void of blackness that was my dream. _It's very bland in here, you know, I thought your dream might be a little more exciting._

"Well I wasn't expecting visitors" I retorted, which he didn't seem to here, or he simply didn't care.

_Well, I was bored, as you may or may not know, we Ghosts aren't very light sleepers, we simply make our own dreams up, or if we find ourselves lacking in creativity, we simply invade someone else's mind_. The calmness in his telepathic voice creeped me out some, but I tried not to show it.

"Well, what brings you here, did you just want to chat or something?" I asked him, and he shook his head, a sadistic smile creeping on his face

_I just wanted to liven things up in here a little_ he said as I dreaded what might happen next.

_The next day Group POV_

(Ah, and it appears as though our hero's have taken a slight nap let's see if...)

"Shut up Narrator" Eva yelled from below at the clouds, "Your ranting woke us up again"

(Oh sorry Eva, I will leave now)

"Thank you Eva said as she lay back down to sleep for another ten minutes.

The first one to wake up was Bryce, as he did, he screamed at the top of his lungs "Look out, HE HAS GOT A KNIFE! Oh, I'm awake now" Bryce said to himself as he sat up and ruffled his hair, which had sprung up on the side he was sleeping on. "Bloody bead hair"

Up above, caster opened his eyes, and smiled. What a night that had been, he sent the whole night terrorising Bryce in his dreams. "Ah, well that was fun, especially with the Bazooka!" he said with glee as he descended back down to the ground. He snuck up behind Bryce, tapped him on the shoulder, and pulled a face at him.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

All the commotion had woke Eva and Rotom up, and they were looking at the source of the noise, a very freaked out Bryce, who was shaking out of shock.

"Never do that again" was all he muttered before he fainted on the ground.

"Bryce!" Eva yelled and went over to wake up her friend. She gently licked him on the face, which caused him to laugh.

"Ok, I am all right now, but Caster, never surprise me like that, especially after you chased me with a bazooka for half the night" Bryce said as he scratched his head.

Eva then smiled and licked him on the face again before reminding him that we had to get moving again today.

_A little later Eva's POV_

And a little after our breakfast, our odd group headed through crazyville and its flower obsessed residents.

"Hello, would you like a flower?" we were asked for the hundredth time, and it was starting to get on my nerves. Thankfully before I could lose my temper, we reached the edge of town.

"Man, those people sure know how to get on your bad side don't they?" Caster commented as we headed up route 205, towards Eterna Forest.

Much like the town, this route was filled to the brim with life, the local Buizle jumping around in the crystal clear water, Bidoof walking lazily around, eating berries, and stealing the honey that was meant for rare Pokémon, and trainers battling each other fiercely.

"I gotta say, this place sure is nice" Bryce commented as we saw a trainer Onix jump overhead, chasing after a smart mouthed Pikachu

"Hey fatso couldn't catch me in a million years" The Pikachu said before narrowly avoiding the angry rock snake.

"You are so gonna get it pipsqueak!" The giant Snake yelled ate mouse, and I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"Ok, so we are getting near the entrance to Eterna forest, and nearer to our objective, the Galactic Eterna building" Bryce said as he skilfully ducked under a Piplup who had been sent flying during a battle.

"But first we have the forest, it aint gonna be easy getting through there, even though I have lived there most my life, I still do not know my way around" Caster added.

"What's with all the negativity guys, we can handle anything" I chanted as I hopped up on Bryce's shoulder.

"I agree with Eva, this forest is not so bad" Rotom assured

But then we saw a familiar figure in the distance, it was Emma

"Heya Bryce!" she yelled from where she was standing, and Hope her Buneary ran over to greet me

"Heya Eva, how are you doing?" The excited Buneary asked me, unable to stop moving, constantly hopping from one foot to the other.

"I'm doing fine, me and Bryce have found some support for our cause, The two ghosts back there are Caster the Gengar, and Rotom... the um...Rotom" I replied, pointing to our allies , who were chatting to Emma and Bryce."So, how is your badge hunt going so far?"

"Very well actually, with the help of Leaf, Emma's Bedew, and Ac the Starly, we defeated the first badge easily, and were are heading to Eterna now" Hope explained, as Caster started to pull faces that made Emma laugh.

_Later Group POV_

After a while of catching up, Bryce and Emma decided that it was time to go their separate ways again, and Emma and Hope headed towards the forest.

Five minutes later and it was Bryce, Caster, Eva and Rotom's turn to head into the foreboding forest, and with a deep breath, they headed in too.

_To be continued..._

**Me: Heya, hope you liked it, this was done in about 1:30 hours, and I was very tired atthe time**

**Eva: (Still playing COD) DIIIIEEEEE!**

**Me: don't you think you have had enough for today?**

**Eva: there is no such thing as too much Xbox**

**Me: okay, just don't kill your eyes.**

**(Dingodile walks back in)**

**Dingodile: ah, I am feeling much better mate, now that I am back, I shall go and make some steak.**

**(Walks into kitchen)**

**Cow: Moo?**

**(Chainsaw revving up) **

**Cow: MOO! **

**(Many assorted death sounds)**

**Dingodile: Its ready!**

**Me: you are causing a very bad stereotype for us Australians right now**

**Dingodile: oh well, enjoy it while it lasts**

**(Caster and Rotom walk in)**

**Rotom: I think we need some help with our drinking**

**Caster: I agree. Let's go to AA (alcoholics anonymous)**

**Me: ok, seya on Sunday Folks: D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: hey Guys, how are you doing? I am a bit disheartened because last chapter only got one review, so I have turned the setting that allows anonymous people to review. So even if you do not have FF account, please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Eva: And if you don't, I will allow caster to murder every single one of you (Smiles innocently)**

**Me: for a first, there is not much going on here in the studio, but after the chapter, we will check in on Caster and Rotom's AA meeting, because I have to pick them up later. Also, ignore the fact that Caterpie and Weedle make an appearance in a place they are not supposed too, remember I have a theory that Pokémon from other regions exist in parts on Sinnoh, we just have not looked deep enough through the forest/lakes/towns**

**Dingodile: Enjoy the chapter Folks :)**

_Eterna Forest Bryce's POV_

Eterna forest was many things, none of them good. The tall foreboding trees created a canopy that completely blocked out sunlight, which created a scene that most would rather stay away from.

"Man this place gives me the creeps" Eva said as she carefully eyed the trees, s if they would snatch her up at any second.

"Me two, I can see why Caster and Rotom like it here, it's perfect for a ghost to lurk about." I agreed. Another thing that creeped me out were bug Pokémon. When I thought about it, it was very weird that a rather tall fifteen years old was scared away by Caterpie and Weedle. But it was force of habit I suppose...

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday Bryce!" My mum said happily as a much younger me; in fact I was five at the time, sat happily over my creamy birthday cake. My whole family was there, even my father._

"_Make a wish Bryce!" my Mother said as she pulled out a camera to capture the moment. Unfortunately, just s I was about to blow out the candles, a vicious Weedle jumped out from somewhere and landed on the cake, it pointed its stinger at my head threateningly _

"_SCARY BUG!" I said as I ran away with all my might..._

_End flashback_

I shuddered at the memory; this place was filled with bugs, even worse, bug type trainers. Those guys really creeped me out as well.

Well back on the task at hand, Caster and Rotom were on top of the world, happily floating in between trees, remembering their old home. By the looks of things, Eva was scared too.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked her as she nearly ran straight into a tree.

"Yes please" she said simply as she ran up my leg and into my arms. The warmth her fur provided helped me calm down a little bit, and I continued through this maze.

As we reached a corner, we heard something around it

"Muhahahahahaha!" an evil voice laughed from around the corner

"What the hell is that?" Eva asked from my arms, the way she said it hinted that she was a bit wierded out, could I blame her? Probably not.

"Only one way to find out" I said as I rounded the corner, to see something that scared me quite a bit. It was a Caterpie, and it was laughing its head of for some reason.

"Ah! Evil Caterpie!" I yelped as I dashed back round the corner from which we came from.

Eva looked less than amused. "So what, it's a Caterpie!" she said in surprise of my fear. Face me up against a Machamp in a arm wrestling contest, fine, even a crazed Eevee with a shotgun, but me the hell away from that dammed bug!

"I have had bad experiences with bugs in the past, don't ask me about them" I said quickly before taking cover behind a tree. Meanwhile the Caterpie had stopped laughing and started shouting out something, something which I was glad I could not hear.

_Eva's POV_

Wow, that Caterpie was something else, I was glad Bryce could not hear what he was saying, or he might have run for the hills.

"I WILL CRAP OUT YOUR SOUL, BAKE IT IN A PIE, AND FEED IT TO YOUR MOTHER!" the evil Caterpie yelled, which actually scared away an advancing Staraptor, a scared expression on his face.

Eventually the Caterpie got tired of yelling and scurried of into the trees.

"Hey, what happened to Caster and Rotom?" I wondered out loud, I hadn't seen them much while in this forest.

"They probably just wondered off somewhere, this is their home after all." Bryce responded, jumping over a tree root.

_Meanwhile_

Two shadows huddled in the attic of an old abandoned building.

"Is everything set? The first shadow asked

"Yes, and now when the other two arrive, we shall give them the grand tour of their lives, Kekekekeke!" the second shadow laughed, and the first soon joined in

_Back with Bryce and Eva _

"Yeah. I suppose, I sure hope this forest ends soon." I said as I looked ahead. I liked being carried by Bryce; it allowed me to see different things than when I am trapped on the ground, not being very tall.

After quite a while of walking, looking and Bryce jumping every time we came across a Bug Pokémon, we came across a very old looking building.

"Is that Old Chateau?" I asked as the building seemed to creek an answer. We decided to step towards the house

"Indeed it is Eva" Casters voice came from inside the building, a certain edge to it as if he was performing a show. "This wonderful piece of real estate is my and Rotom's home "

"Wow, when was the last time you cleaned up?" I commented as me and Bryce entered, to be greeted with mouldy furniture, cobwebs, and that creepy creaking sound that all haunted houses make.

"Would you like a tour?" Rotom asked from somewhere, her voice seemed to carry through the whole house.

"Sure why not" Bryce said as we headed through one of the doors, to be greeted by a old man, at least we thought it was, until he turned and started moving without walking

Me and Bryce, after seeing this. Huddled closer together and looked left and right.

The lights in the room lit up, suddenly filled with electricity. Tough we could tell this was Rotom's doings, it scared the shite out of us none the less.

"That was the ghost of the old butler, Wadsworth I believe. Poor fellow was chopped by an axe fourteen times" Rotom's disembodied voice told us, and to clarify her statement, the Ghosts head rolled of and stopped at our feet, only to start laugh at u like a madman.

"AHHHHHHH!" me and Bryce screamed in unison as we ran out of that room, upstairs into what looked like a bedroom with a T.V.

"Ah, and welcome to my room, my humble abode" Rotom said as the T.V turned on to reveal Caster as the weatherman.

"And to wrap up today's forecast, Old Chateau shall have a slight chance of rain. Oh and eyeballs, well that's a weird one" Weatherman caster said just as the whole room filled with eyeballs, and Caster and Rotom laughing evilly in the background.

"Let's get o...ou...out of here!" I said as we escaped the room, and found another. The fear had completely nulled our sense of direction, so we just chose the nearest room.

"And finally, this I MY ROOM" Caster said in his showy voice, and then a young girl appeared.

"Hello, want to play?" she said just before she dissolved into many different types of Bugs

"Ewwww" I said, disgusted at this, but I was still better off than Bryce, who was simply staring at the bugs, wide eyed.

"You ever get the feeling that you are being WATCHED?" Caster said, his voice becoming demonic at the end, as the room went completely black, and many red eyes showed up all around, all the colour of Caster's. "WE SEE YOU!"

That sent us over the edge, we ran out of the room screaming, heading straight for the exit. Meanwhile Caster and Rotom were watching the scene from the attic.

"You think they liked it?" Caster asked his grin even bigger than usual.

"They adored it, come now, we better go and stop them from losing their mind" Rotom answered, and the two Ghosts dissolved through the floor.

Outside the Chateau, I and Bryce held on to each other for dear life, scared to get separated. Then my rational mind started to kick back into gear. _Caster and Rotom are going to pay for that _I thought.

As if on cue, the two Ghosts appeared in front of us, smug grins on their faces.

"So how do you like our home" Caster said as he walked casually towards us. "Are you interested in buying it?"

"Ne...Never again" Was all Bryce managed to gasp out. "Exit that way, move"

_In Eterna City_

We drearily approached the Pokémon centre, it had been a long day, doubly so for me and Bryce. We all agreed to search the Galactic Eterna building tomorrow, but until then, we needed some sleep.

As we entered, the nurse saw us and rushed over. "Are you all right?" she asked with concern

"Yeah, fine...just tired" Bryce answered before heading to the rooms, his troops not far behind. He didn't even bother getting changed; he just flopped on the bed, soon followed by me. The last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep was 'I wonder what tomorrow holds 'and with that, i fell asleep.

_To be continued_

**Me: and that ends my longest chapter in a while, hope you where satisfied, now let's go and pick up Caster and Rotom**

**(Bryce, Eva and Dingodile get in Ute, and head into town.)**

**Me: ah, we are here, and there is Caster and Rotom.**

**(Caster and Rotom get into car)**

**Me: so, how was it?**

**Rotom: great we are cured, all because we saw what some of the other slobs there looked like, so we were instantly turned off drinking **

**Caster: SO. MANY. BEER. BELLIES**

**Me: Ok, time to go, soo...**

**Everybody: Seeya next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: hey guys, sorry I have been gone for so long, I have been addicted to the new Halo game, and have completely forgotten about Fanfiction**

**Crowd: (Gasp)**

**Me: Yeah I know right, but anyway, I am back, and to make it up to you guys, I am going to make this chapter extra long (hopefully) and I will put a lot more effort into it than usual**

**Eva: you mean other times you aren't really trying?**

**Me: yeah, because I'm lazy, really I think I can out quite a bit more effort in if I tried, but that's just me. So from now on I will strive to make each chapter as good as it can be**

**Eva: see that you do, or I will personally reveal your most embarrassing moments on live T.V**

**Me: eep. Ok so If you guys remember, we had just gotten to Eterna City, and today we are going to the Galactic building**

**Eva: so Enjoy! **_**Or else**_

_Team Galactic HQ, Eterna City___

Beep!

The constant sound on the heartbeat monitor ticked off once more, the only constant in the dreary lack room.

"Is the subject stable" A voice from the shadows said in his calm and emotionless drawl, if one was to judge character simply by the voice, most would say he seemed like the type who had seen it all, no longer caring of what or who he had to harm, as long as the job got done

"Everything reads normal, the pulse is slightly elevated, nothing serious" a more feminine voice, slightly shaky sounding answered.

The only thing that was remotely visible in the room was a Umbreon, lying on its side, hooked up to various machines, each keeping track of one or more of the unconscious Pokémon's readings.

"We need it in top condition, if it is still to be useful to us" The first voice said, glaring at the Umbreon with indifference. To him, Pokémon were only tools in which he could use to bring his organization back to its former glory

"I assure you sir, it will be fine for the extraction tomorrow, when the task is performed however, it will render the subject immobile for an extended period of time" the female voice said, not hiding the resentment that she held against what would happen.

"No matter, it will go ahead as planned. I have told you many times already Madeline, Pokémon are mere stepping stones, and there wellbeing means nothing, especially after what we are going to achieve tomorrow, I assure you" The man said as he stepped into the light, he wore a pinstriped suit, and had a steely jaw line, red hair and stood around 6 foot tall. "It's about time team Galactic made are appearance, and this time nothing can stop us"

He ran his hand through his slicked back hair as he said this. "And I assure you this Madeline, this research will be good for mankind, finally giving us the edge over Pokémon, and we can finally set out to do what Cyrus failed three years ago.

With this, the man did an about face, gave Madeline one last look. "Just make sure the patient is ready for tomorrow, or you will find your head in the quite real chopping block" with that he left the room.

The second he left the room, Madeline stepped up to the 'subject' and started gently rubbing its fur. She was dressed in a standard issue lab uniform, had a rather caring look about her, not someone you would expect to be working with a criminal organization. Her hair was bright pink, much like Nurse Joy, and she stood about 5.5 feet. Her attention turned to the unfortunate Pokémon. This Umbreon had been in captivity for three years now, caught with its mate, a Jolteon. They had been captured for a project that Cyrus had dreamt up before his downfall, and a failed experiment had killed the Jolteon.

"You are going to be put through a lot more I am afraid, which is saying a lot since you have already lost your family, and I hope to hell that someone discovers the cruelty going on here before I do something I will likely regret" and after giving the Umbreon one last sorrowful look, left the room in utter blackness.

_Later, Eterna City_

Bryce, Eva, Caster and Rotom were walking down the cobblestone path, taking in the morning sun which lit up the cheery little town. They were sightseeing for a while, when the giant statues that this city was famous for came into view.

The group simultaneously gasped at the grandness of said statues. (I am altering this bit a little) their grandness only matched by the legendary Pokémon themselves. They seemed almost alive, they detail each statue contained was amazing, as if each Legendary depicted was there to model for them as they were being crafted.

"You know, I could have sworn that one just blinked at me" Caster said wearily at the statue of Rotom, until he realised he was actually staring at the real Rotom, which prompted him to let out a shriek that sounded a little girly. "Should have seen that one coming" he said dejectedly, while Rotom was having a good laugh at his expense

Bryce and Eva followed the path of Legendary's, starting at Mew and ending at Arceus, who was rumoured to have been the creator of the universe itself, its majestic Stag like form radiating knowledge and power.

"I wonder what I would be like to actually meet Arceus, I mean, it would be like meeting god" Eva said as she stared up at the Alpha Pokémon.

"I sure would like to meet him as well, but anyway, we should be heading towards the Galactic Building" Bryce said as he turned to walk away, Eva jumped on Bryce shoulder and they headed back down the path.

Caster and Rotom soon joined them, shocking a few citizens along the way, surprised to see one of the legendary's stroll, or float through their homes. We soon reached the building, and Eva couldn't help but feel uneasy about the building.

"You know, this place sure doesn't look like it has been abandoned for three years, it look rather well kept if you ask me" Eva pointed out, as she gave the building a scrutinising look, as if the building were supposed to start talking all of a sudden, and star giving us answers.

"Well, we certainly aint gonna find anything sitting out here, let get a move on." Bryce said as he opened the door, which made an eerie groaning sound that only added to Eva's uneasiness.

As the door was opened, Bryce and the others were surprised to see a full functioning, working Galactic Base. Computer terminals spread out, grunts patrolling the perimeter, and several labs set up, filled to the brim with scientists.

The group quickly dived behind some crates, and tried to figure out a plan to get past the packed base.

"I could just turn us all invisible you know" Caster piped in, and we all gave him a look that said _Well you could have told us that before we came up with a plan involving nuke_ (Eva's Idea) "Whaaaat? I haven't done this whole teamwork thing for quite a while guys, give me a break"

We all sighed as Caster worked his magic, all of us could see each other, and a quick test proved that they could not see us. We decided that it was time to get moving. As we made our way to the stairs, we heard a few Grunts talking amongst themselves.

"Man, can you believe what these eggheads are capable of these days. Upstairs now there is an experiment going on. And I heard that if that experiment is successful, we will be able to use the elements like Pokémon can!" one male grunt said to his female cohort

"Fuck man, you will believe anything that crackhead friend of yours Joey says to you, we can already control fire, with my close personal friend the flamethrower!" the female grunt said, tapping the device that was leaning against the desk.

"All I am saying is that it could be really cool if we could shoot lightning out of our hands and stuff, I mean we could use it to torture people and stuff" the first grunt said, an air of happiness about him when he mentioned the word torture.

"Knowing you, you would electrocute yourself" The female retorted, picking up some form of drink and sculling it in one gulp.

"I wonder what these guys mean when they say experiment, come on, and let's head upstairs" Bryce said as he watched the two grunts argue.

The second floor revealed much more than the first and active array of experiments were indeed going on, and they all seemed important. However, one in particular was drawing the most attention, and large group of scientists and a man in a snazzy looking suit watched on as they performed their task.

"Hey Caster, could you take us up above so we can watch what is going on?" Eva asked as she struggled to get a good view.

"Sure, sounds like a plan" He said as we all levitated above the table on which the experiment was being undertaken.

"Mum?" Eva said in surprise as she saw the Umbreon laid out on the table.

The man in the suit watched on patiently, as the experiment was undertaken. His goal here today was to get a rather large sample of this Umbreon DNA, and he would use that to perform his plan.

"Commander Mercury, the sample is extracted, and the Umbreon has been knocked out cold" A scientist reported, and the Pokémon was carted away. In his hand he held a needle with the sample inside it.

As Bryce and the other hovered in midair, Caster let out a groan as he started to weaken.

"Hey, what wrong?" Bryce asked the ghost, as he noticed that they were slowly drifting towards the ground, the scientists and the table drawing nearer.

"A psychic is in the area, and has managed to lock onto me. I will not be able to keep us invisible and long, I'm sorry but you should prepare for a hard landing" Caster said sorrowfully.

And within the second, the group was sprawled out on the table, earning a shout of surprise from the scientists. Commander Mercury notices the boy and his three Pokémon as well, and sadistic grin spreading across his face.

"Meddlers eh, oh well, looks like we found a test subject." He said as he ordered the grunts in the room to hold Bryce and Eva down.

"Ok, since you are about to become our first test for our new program, you must know a few things. The Eeveelution species are known for their unstable DNA, they often evolve when they are placed under certain situations, using this knowledge, we discovered a similarity between Eevee's DNA and Human DNA. Though hidden away, the Human DNA strand contains something similar, and under the right circumstances, humans will change also. We altered this so that we team galactic could become more powerful, and control the elements. But first we wanted to see if we could turn a human straight into a Pokémon. Too bad you are the unlucky meddlers" Mercury said as he drew neared to Bryce

Bryce began to struggle and Caster and Rotom made a dive to release him, but the Psychics' hold on them was too great.

Resign, Bryce let out one "Go fuck yourself", before the needle was injected into his arm

"Bryce! NO!" That was all Bryce heard before he blacked out

_To be Continued_

**Me: ok, now I will leave you with that cliff-hanger until next time. Let me assure you, this story is going to go on for quite a while yet, and this is basically just the Prologue. MUHAHAHA  
**

**Eva: well no that you have somehow led yourself into this situation, let's see how you get out of it**

**Caster: even I am itching to read the next chapter**

**Me: Well go get a time machine or something. **

**Everybody: SEE YA NEXT TIME**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: hello again guys, I seem to be leaving you with quite a lot of cliff-hangers lately. To answer ultima owners question, it will be pretty much a full transformation, a few things will differentiate.**

**Eva: you know one day they will snap and come to your house for vengeance**

**Me: please they don't even know where I live**

**(Address appears behind Bryce)**

**Caster: uh, look behind you**

**Me: yeah, I should have seen that coming as well**

**Dingodile: (Crashes through wall) Git back here ya bloody bandicoot! Ah, sorry mate, took a wrong turn (Makes another hole through the same wall and leaves)**

**Me: ok, onto the story. To properly write the story from now on, I figured that I would actually inject myself with DNA, so that what I am doing now. (Pulls out syringe and jabs it in arm)**

**Eva: the changes should kick in after the chapter... you ok Bryce?**

**Me: KIGHURGAHURGA! Blarrghhhhh! (Collapses)**

**Rotom: Ok, what did I miss?**

**Eva: you don't want to know, ok Seeya after the chap Readers. Also Bryce is changing his name to Spartan B312; keep an eye out for that.**

_Bryce's POV_

Utter blackness. That's all there was. No sound, no wind. The other thing I felt though was an unimaginable amount of pain. To the level where it literally burned, seared event. I knew what was happening; I could only wish that it would end quickly. That bastard Mercury stabbed me with Pokémon DNA, and because it was the DNA of an Eeveelution, I was being transformed.

Being blacked out is a weird sensation, I can tell you that. You are completely conscious in the mind; your body was just a little behind schedule. I could feel my bones being reshaped, trying to compensate with the anomaly that now pumped through my veins. Joints popped and readjusted themselves. Bones shrank, but the most unbearable thing of all; my hands literally disappeared and were replaces with paws.

I let out a silent yell as this happened, but something pulled me out of the immense pain, a soothingly familiar voice. "Don't give up Bryce, please don't die on me"

_Eva _I thought as I willed myself to comply. God it took a lot of effort to open my eyes. It felt like lifting fifty tone weights. But eventually I managed to find Eva's worried face looking back at me.

"You're finally awake! I thought the transformation might have been too much" She said, her eyes watering slightly. _Has she been Crying?_ "Me and the other though we had lost you" At this point Eva jumped forward and hugged me with all her might, too bad I couldn't breathe, or talk at the moment for that matter, so I decided just to let her calm down. I'm not sure why I can't talk, probably got something to do with the changes. _Which Pokémon have I changed into anyway? Probably an Umbreon, that's where the DNA was taken from. _ I thought to myself, which was confirmed as I looked down at my hands, or what used to be hands anyway.

After a while Eva settled down. "So Bryce, you feeling ok? I mean considering what has happened" She asked.

Unable to talk I nodded, but pointed to my mouth, and shook my head. This seemed to get the message through.

"So you are fine, but you cannot talk" Eva confirmed, sitting down next to me.

"I simply nodded in confirmation and sighed, not being able to talk was a big complication. Then again, being turned into a Pokémon was a big complication in the first place. I wonder if it is reversible. On the upside, having fur was nice. It kept me nice and warm.

"You were out for about 3 hours while you were a human, and you just changed a second ago. It looked painful" Eva said sympathetically. To this I simply nodded and sighed, and collapsed on the floor. I decided to have a good look at the room we were in. Cell would have been a more accurate description.

Four bland walls, that seemed to be padded for some reason, and a security locked door, nothing else. At least I had Eva in here with me.

_What happened to Caster and Rotom_ I thought, and attempted some charades to try and get my message across to Eva. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Bryce?" She said as she turned around. I then put the biggest smile I could on my face. "Your happy?" I shook my head and tried again. I did the same smile and started laughing "Um. Oh Caster and Rotom right?"

I nodded, and shrugged my shoulders, as to say where. "Oh, in the cell next to us, under the watch of a Kadabra. _The physic _I though, he must have been the one that weakened Caster. I looked down at my paws once again, trying to realise what had happened. One moment I was a human, the next I am an Umbreon.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this Bryce, if we weren't looking for my parents, this never would have happened" Eva said sadly, lying own closing her eyes. "Why do things always happen to the people I care about, but not to me. I must be a rotten person to have around" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "This is entirely my fault."

I got up and walked over, and patter her on the back. Eva was my first friend, and I didn't regret getting involved one bit. I tried to open my mouth to tell her this, but still no noise escaped my mouth. I had an idea though. Psychic and Dark types can use telepathy, my as well give it a try.

_Eva, can you hear me_ I thought which is weird way of putting it. I cannot really describe it. It worked though; Eva turned her head in surprise. "Bryce, was that you?" She asked staring at me

_Yes it was, just know that I have no regrets getting involved in this mess. If it means helping you, I would have done this one hundred times over._ I said telepathically. This seemed to bring Eva out of her depression, and she was back to her cheery self once again. I also noted that my voice sounded a lot deeper. _God, what happened to my voice, it's so low and depressing. Why can't Psychics be a little more cheery or something? _This caused Eva to laugh

"I am pretty sure that the other Umbreon was my mother, I don't know how I can tell, I guess it's just an instinct or something." Eva said happily, the thought of finding her parents exciting her greatly. _I hope it is too, but first we need to find some way to get out of here_ I said looking around the room. No visible escape opportunities, but the door suddenly opened, and a Galactic scientist walked in, picked me up and took me somewhere else. I did not struggle; I was not leaving this place without Eva, Caster or Rotom.

"Bryce, be careful" Eva managed to say before I was whisked away, around a corner.

_Don't worry about me, when am I not careful _I said before I was out of telepathic range a grin on my face. After what happened so far, nothing will surprise me now.. The scientist looked at me, and gave me a worried expression. Had he heard me talking telepathically, or had he simply heard that this particular Umbreon was a human. Either way, he seemed happy to dump me down on a table once had had traversed the many bland corners of the criminal organisations base.

"Ah, so the meddler has arrived, how do you like your new body, comfortable? Well get used to it. There is no way to reverse the changes you have undergone" A voice from behind one way glass said, although I recognised it straight away. It was Commander Mercury

_I will get you for this you bastard, what exactly do you need me for? _I asked, wanting so badly to tear away at the man's face right now.

"Ah, I see you have already learned telepathy, impressive. We need you for test runs against our new super agents, ones that have been equipped with the use of fire water ect, ect " Mercury said, the calm in his voice creepy to an extent.

_And after that? _

"I will have no further use for you, and to prevent any news of this coming out, I will have to kill you and your precious Pokémon. " Mercury said evilly, laughing at my appointed fate.

_Over my dead body, I won't let you harm them. _I retorted, and then he clicked his finger, and a dart was shot into my thigh.

"That's the general idea" I managed to hear him say before I blacked out.

_Later... Eva's POV_

I sat in my cell waiting for Bryce to return. How was all of this mess going to be sorted out? Bryce has been turned into a Pokémon, and we were trapped in a cell under the constant watch of the Kadabra.

The cell door opened, and an unconscious Bryce was thrown in, I walked up to him and lay down.

"I'm sorry Bryce, so sorry that you got dragged into all this." I said sadly and I fell asleep. This was going to be a long few weeks.

**Bryce is now in Umbreon form.**

**Me: yawn, hey guys, did it work?**

**Eva: yeah, it did, well at least you can talk properly offstage, you speaking telepathically is creepy**

**Dingodile: yeah, especially when you sleep talk**

**Me: What?**

**Dingodile: Nothing**

**Caster: Well at least you are updating now, but how do you plan to type with Paws**

**Me: quite simple really, hey wait! Noooooo!**

**Eva: remember Bryce is now known as Spartan B312, so keep that in mind**

**Everybody: Seeya next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: hello guys, been a while. Two broken laptops and a hell of a lot of cursing later, i finally got the new chapter out. One of the laptops took the nearly complete chapter, and then before i could get started again, the replacement broke down.**

**Eva: lesson here folks, never get windows vista.**

**Me: so now I'm outfitted with vista, I can start writing again, and also introduce a friends Fan fiction. So now I welcome Joey**

_**(A Lucario walks onto the stage eating Nachos)**_

**Joey: hey guys, I here to...**

_**(Pulls out palm cards given to him by Nitro Psycho)**_

**Joey: to advertise Nitro Psycho's story Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: a Change in Destiny... uh line?**

**Me: Sigh, read it or you die: D**

**Joey: oh yeah, and read the poll on his Page. Oh well, time to get going, (**_**Walks off)**_

**Me: I wouldn't go that way if I were you**

**Joey: oh? Why is that? Watcha going to do. You're like a midge now that you injected yourself**

**Me: ok, keep walking, see what demise await you. Muhahaha!**

**Joey: Ok...**

_**Earlier..**_

**Me: ok Dingodile, later on there is going to be a guest, but it is in fact crash bandicoot in disguise, he is going to try and get past you. You going to let that happen?**

**Dingodile: no way mate!**

**Me: good work.**

_**Present time**_

**(Joey walks out)**

**Dingodile: hey, you're that bandicoot in disguise**

**Joey: What? **

**Dingodile: Time to fry Baby **_**(Pulls out flamethrower) **_**Muhahaha!**

**Joey: Fuck you Bryce! (Dodges flame thrower and runs out the door**

**Dingodile: Its dinner time :) (Runs out the door as well)**

**Me: ok, so remember to check out that story, and now the chapter will begin **

_Team Galactic Eterna Building Bryce POV _

_Dream_

"_Bryce, wake up" a familiar voice echoed through my head, and I opened my eyes. My sister was pulling me out of bed._

_I looked around, i was in my old room, and everything was normal. Eva was still asleep on my bed, and i decided to get up. _

_I got dressed in my normal cloths and headed downstairs. I saw my mum cooking Bacon, but i couldn't smell it. _

"_Morning Bryce, how did you sleep" Mum said as she cooked bacon._

"_Fine" I said, but what was weird is that i didn't actually say that, the words were coming out of my mouth like it was pre recorded._

_As mum set down the bacon, I dug in, but was disappointed. It had no taste whatsoever._

"_I'm going outside for a minute mum" I said as I got up and walked towards the door. As i got outside I saw Commander Mercury._

"_Take a good look around, because you will never see these people again. Guess you should go messing around in team galactic business next time." Mercury said_

_Horrified i walked back inside, and saw that my family had been killed. My mum lying face down in a pool of blood, my sister had been stabbed, and worst of all, Eva had been burnt to a crisp. I started crying, but as I looked down, I saw a gun, a knife and a ball of fire at my feet._

"_I...I did this?" I asked no one in particular_

"_Yes, your foolish interference has brought death to your family and the ones you care about." Mercury grinned sadistically. "Best of all, you will be responsible for many more deaths in the near future. The world will blame you for the atrocities that Team Galactic causes" _

_I panicked, and started to run, but Mercury pulled out a gun and shot me. My world turned black_

_End Dream_

_Eva's POV_

_Mum...Emma...Eva..._

I opened my eyes and saw Bryce still asleep but crying uncontrollably. He must have been in a rather disturbing dream. He cried out our names telepathically over and over.

I got up and walked over. I began to feel guilty again, but i pushed those feelings down for now, I needed to help Bryce, and I couldn't let my own worries get in the way. His now small black frame shuddering often. He must have been in one hell of a dream.

I sat down next to him and patted him on the back, which thankfully seemed to calm him down quite a bit. He was still sobbing thought. Unsure of what else i could do, i lay down and waited for him to wake up. My thoughts drifted to team galactic.

"Those monsters" I said to myself, boiling with hate at the ones who had caused all this. "How dare they put my best friend through this." I vowed that we would get out of here, and I would make every Bastard that had wronged us pay.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bryce stirring; he rolled over and opened his eyes, which were still tear stained

_Eva...thank god it was only a dream... _Bryce said as he slowly got up._ If it were real... I don't know what I would do_

I got up and helped him up. He sure seemed drained by whatever this dream had been about. I got him to a sitting position. "You ok now?'' I asked as he sat their silently.

_I should be fine, but that dream. It was horrible._ Bryce closed his eyes breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself. _It was only a dream, Eva is still here so Mum and Emma will be fine..._ he sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it was the truth.

"It's ok now, you're awake. It looks like they let some food in, it's over there..." I said as I trotted over and pulled it back to Bryce. Just then the door was open and two familiar faces were being lifted in. Caster and Rotom, followed silently by the Psychic.

Bryce perked up a bit at the sight of them, but didn't move, he wouldn't be himself for a while yet. Caster floated over and sat down next to me.

"Good to see you again, I assume that is Bryce over there?" Caster asked sadly. He probably felt responsible for what had happened. We all did.

"Yes, that is him. He's had a rough night." I replied, Rotom floating up to join us. Bryce had begun picking at his food. We waited patiently for him to eat, and then he got up and walked over to us.

_Hey Caster, Rotom. _He said to our friends, seeming a little better than before. _Seems I have gotten us in a bit of a mess hmm? _

"It wasn't just you Bryce, remember that" Caster said, looking at the floor dejectedly. "I let us drop"

_Don't worry, we will get out of here, but for now we will have to sit tight. _Bryce told us as he paced around.

The door opened again, and a galactic grunt appeared. We all turned to face this foe, but Bryce had other ideas.

_Guys, stay put for now remember. We are only going to make things worse if we are hostile. _He reprimanded as he was picked up, and taken out of the room. This left the rest of us sitting in silence.

"Bryce is sure a lot calmer now than he was a little while ago" Caster pointed out. "Especially after that dream he just had"

I turned to the ghost in surprise "How did you know about the dream?" I asked "I didn't say anything about it."

"We were in the cell next to yours, and we ghosts can feel feelings radiating of Bryce. Although we usually grow stronger with sadness, the amount Bryce was experiencing was extreme enough to render us motionless, it was amazing" Rotom explained.

"So I used a lighter version of dream eater that allows me to simply see his dream. It was quite horrific, I can tell you I you want?" Caster said.

"I suppose I should hear it so I can help Bryce." I said uncertainly, not sure if I really wanted to.

"Basically, Bryce was back at his old house, and he started a normal day until he saw Commander Mercury outside. When he arrived inside, you, Emma and his Mother were dead, the tools to your destruction at his feet. He believed that he had committed this crime, and was then shot by Mercury" Caster said, even his face losing its smile as he explained.

"Wow, I can understand why he was so upset" I said, lying on the floor, depressed by my friends dream. I soon fell asleep, because I had nothing else to do.

_Bryce's POV_

Once again I was being carried along the dark hallways of the criminal base, passing grunts as the milled around in the halls. Many gave me strange looks, but didn't try anything. The must have realised that if the interfered, the commander would have their head.

The Grunt carried me towards a door, a different one than yesterday. This one lead to an arena, and the commander who was waiting in the middle.

"Ah, if it isn't our favourite test subject. Well I have some news. The first prototype of the element DNA has been created. And it is your job to test the subject. Good luck, oh and its a fight to the death by the way, so I would effort into this fight if I were you." Mercury turned and walked up to a spectator part of the room.

_Bring it on_ I said simply. I wasn't quite sure how to work this new body, but I had a general idea.

The second the words escaped my mind _(That sounds weird)_ a galactic grunt appeared at the other end of the arena. This was no normal grunt however. Lines of red ran up and down his arms, and his eyes glowed orange. His uniform was ripped in several places. For a grunt, he actually looked pretty menacing.

He clicked his finger and a small fire ignited in his hand, and he cracked a smile

"Its play time"

_To be continued..._

**Me: ah, good its finished, and now I can update my story. Time to turn the internet on, ah that's gonna be a problem**

**(Looks up at the internet switch, which is too high to reach)**

**Me: bugger.**

**(Joey crashes through the wall, panting)**

**Joey: Call this bloody hybrid off Bryce!**

**Me: ok, but only if you turn the internet on**

**Dingodile**_** (in distance) **_**I'm getting closer mate**

**Joey: whatever. JUST CALL HIM OFF!**

**Me: all right. Hey Dingodile, crash is in Antarctica**

**Dingodile: Why can't he bugger off to somewhere warm like Hawaii for once**

**(Joey turns internet on)**

**Me: thanks, oh and you can go now**

**Joey: Seeya**

**Me: And that ends the show. Expect another update relatively soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: ah, it's just another day in Australia, Oh, hey guys. **

**(Eva walks in, see's me lying down in a hammock)**

**Eva: well you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself**

**Me: (drinks a glass of water) yeah, sure am. One problem though. Now that I have fur, I constantly have to keep hydrated. Its bloody 100 degrees Fahrenheit (Or 40 degrees Celsius) in Australia in summer. **

**Eva: yeah, thankfully I have gotten used to it now. So you finished the new chapter?**

**Me: Sure have. I wonder where Dingodile is.**

**(Caster floats into the room with a bag) **

**Caster: Uh, we got this in the mail...**

**(Empties it out onto the floor and we and dingodile rolls out)**

**Dingodile: ugh... Bloody blue bandicoot had a minigun!**

**Me: oh, you ok?**

**Dingodile: been better, I need a beer**

**Me: ok, now that we have everybody here. Wait where's Rotom?**

**(Noises from next room)**

**Rotom: (Playing guitar hero) THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES! WOOOOOOOOO! **

**Me: Oh well, before I start this chapter, I would like to point out that the me in this story is simply a ideal of what I would like to be like. And Eva is an ideal of a friend. My real friend's include a Hairy Greek, an Italian and an Irish guy but they are still da best. Sure we Australians are a weird bunch, but you cannot say we are not original!**

**(National anthem plays and flag drops in the background)**

**Dingodile: That was beautiful mate**

**Eva: Are you quite done yet, your only doing this because you are leaving to visit Nitro Psycho's Story.**

**Me: I suppose so; I'm leaving now, so Eva you are in charge**

**(Bryce walks off stage) **

_Galactic Arena Bryce POV_

As the lights of the arena turned on, I and my opponent continued to face off. Each of us waiting for the other to make the first move. I thought about the irony of the situation for a little bit. This may be the first time in history that a human knew how to use an element, and I completely oblivious to my powers of a Pokémon, could not.

The Augmented galactic grunt obviously grew tired of waiting, and the lines along his arms grew a deeper red, and the flame on his hand slowly got bigger, and he started walking forward, eventually breaking into a jog.

"YEARRRRRGGGGG!" he bellowed his battle cry as he started into a full sprint, and the distance between us grew every shorter.

_I probably should get moving now_ I thought nervously as I started sprinting away from the enraged grunt. As I fled, I tried to think up a solution to the dilemma I was faced with. A fire wielding human actually seemed quite deadly all of a sudden

_He seems angry, and anger usually leads to mistakes. So in order to win, I will just have to evade until her slips up_ I thought just as a flash of red zoomed past my face. This guy was no messing around. Now all I had to do was fuel his anger and he would hopefully slip up.

More flashes of was all the incentive I needed to keep my head down as I continued to run along the edges of the room.

"Come now, what fun is this going to be if you simply run?" Mercury's cold voice echoed through a loudspeaker. "Go on, put up a fight!

I ignored his taunts and kept running. Dodging through the rock that had been placed on the field to provide a more realistic feel

"STOP RUNNING COWARD FACE UP TO ME" my opponent yelled lines on his arms glowing a dangerous looking yellow, starting to gather a rather large fireball in his hands. Soon enough it had gotten to the size of a beach ball and he lobbed it at the area in front of me, and I was forced to stop running for the moment.

I had no choice other than to run at him, so I decided that if I was going to run at him I wasn't going to do it half heartedly. Pivoting on a point, I ran a zigzag making it more difficult to track me. Slowly I got closer and prepared my attack.

I leapt up towards him and crashed into his stomach, knocking him to the ground and viciously started to scratch at his face. He howled in pain as the red scratch marks started to bleed. It seemed to be going well, until I felt his body starting to heat up. I shrugged it off as nothing to start off with, and continued scratching and biting.

Soon however the heat was increasing to an unbearable level, and my paws started to burn up. I screamed in agony and jumped up.

"If you are wondering what just happened, I am willing to explain. You see, when we took the Pokémon's DNA and inserted it into this grunt, its ability was also carried over. Furthermore, because we used a Chimchars's DNA, it carried over the Blaze ability. I think you learned firsthand what that does hmm?" Mercury explained with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Whatever you sick Bastard; I will still win this fight_ I said to him, refocusing on the battle at hand. The grunt had gotten up while I was distracted, and got me before I was prepared. He lifted me up to his eye level, and started to burn me with his hand. He mocked me while he had the chance

"You are weak, and I am strong. You are simply an abomination; nothing you can do will save the ones you care about. Whether it is your family, your friends or you precious. Little. Eevee" He said, putting a spiteful emphasis on the last three words.

Something inside me snapped. He had just uttered his three last words. Nobody threatens my family. And especially nobody threatens Eva. Though I did not realise it at the time, a black energy started to surround me, slowly building up. A look of fear was plastered on the grunts once smug face. Immediately he dropped me and backed away.

_Mercury's POV_

I watched on with interest as the former human started to glow black. The grunt backed away in fear, and the Umbreon started floating in the air. His eyes glassed over, now completely white and pupil less.

The energy continued to gather around him, and I decided I better call in some backup just in case. "Bring in four of the best Grunts in the base. I need them for backup"

"Will do sir" the voice on the other end of my earpiece said, as I continued to watch the scene before me unfold.

The blackness around the Umbreon was now three times its actual size, and it looked as though it was about to unleash its powers.

Then a low, evil voice crept into my head that even chilled me to the bone.

_Never, ever threaten my Friends or family again. _And with that the room exploded into blackness,and a scream that was the galactic grunt was heard.

As I opened my eyes after the attack, I survey the damage that the Umbreon had caused. The charred and brutally disfigured remains of the grunt were thrown up against a rock, and many of the arena's artificial rocks were thrown across the arena. Most interestingly however, was the fact that there was no longer an Umbreon in the middle of the arena, but the power of the attack had reverted the former human back into an Eevee.

"Reverse Evolution? Impossible!" I said, barely containing the shock in my voice. There was much more to this human than I first had though.

After a while looking at the destruction, I sighed, and the backup I had ordered had arrived. I then realised that our first Augmentation test had been a failure. I ordered the grunts to take the now unconscious Eevee back to his cell; I would have to run some test on him later.

As they left with its limp body, I couldn't help feeling a little bit of wonder at this new discovery. I got up and went to get myself a coffee.

_Back in the prison cells, Eva's POV_

It had been quite some time since they had taken Bryce away, and I was beginning to get worried. What Horrors were they subjecting him to?

Caster floated beside he and said" Don't worry; I'm sure he will be fine, he can handle himself."

I nodded slowly. I needed to believe that we can get out of here, and tat Bryce can help us do it. I lay down and closed my eyes hoping to catch some sleep. But suddenly a loud noise echoed throughout the base, sounding somewhat like an explosion. I got up quickly and looked around. I notice that Caster and Rotom had fallen asleep leaning n each other. I smiled for a brief second; before the door to the cell was thrown open, and another Eevee was throw in.

It slowly started to stir, and it let out a yelp of surprise when it looked at itself. It then looked around and saw me "Oh, hey Eva, it's me. But for some reason now I am an Eevee?" it said in a mix between a statement and a question

I ran up and hugged him. "You were away for such a long time, I thought they had killed you!" I said, letting out the feelings that I had failed to tell Caster.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but I still have no idea how I am no longer a Umbreon" he said still completely confused by this matter. "Oh well, at least I don't sound like an Emo anymore" this caused me to laugh.

I released him from the hug and sat down next to him. "What did they make you do?" I asked.

"All I can remember is that they made me battle, and I think I won since it was a battle to the death. Wait! I remember, that bastard threatened you guys and I lost it" his face turned into a frown. "Then I remember getting really mad, and then blackness over took me, and now I am here"

"I can't say that I have ever heard of reverse Evolution before though, but that doesn't matter, your safe now." I said, still as happy as can be. "We better get some sleep, I think it's about ten at night"

"Ok, but were Caster and Rotom?" Bryce asked, looking around. He then spotted the still in the same position "Ah, that's where" He smiled and lay down, and I joined him and quickly fell asleep.

_Unknown POV_

I watched the two small Pokémon fall asleep, I couldn't help but feel guilty, team galactic; my organization was putting them in this dire situation. Sure I was nothing but another Pokémon, and there was nothing I could do about it, but I still felt guilty. I was the reason they got caught, I revealed the Genger and thus revealed to others.

I looked towards them and noticed that the two Eevee's had gotten closer together for warmth, and that the two Ghosts were peacefully asleep, resting on each other._ I cannot allow that atrocity to go on. Just hang in there you four. I will find a way to get you out, even if it's the last thing I do._ And with that I, A Kadabra floated away from the prison cell to formulate a plan.

**Eva: Oh, it seems they we gotten ourselves a new ally Hmm.**

**Caster: Yeah, but does it seem liked Bryce make this up as he goes**

**Eva: I have seen him write and that is exactly how he does it. **

**Caster: Ok, is Rotom still playing guitar Hero?**

**Rotom: HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT. DUN NUH NUH**

**Eva: Sounds like it, ah, dingodile back**

**Dingodile: Hey mates, I'm all patched up. **

**Eva: That's good to hear, oh well, see you guys next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

_**At the airport a plane lands, and Me, Eva, Caster and Rotom are flung out, with bee stings all over. **_

**Eva: I am going to get NITRO for this; I swear I will end him!**

_**Flashback (From NITRO PSYCO's story) **_

**Joey: Ok, what does inviting them over, bringing Casey back from Australia, and us wearing beekeeper uniforms have to do with us getting back at Bryce?**

**NITRO****: Simple, Joey. The guys think there arriving in a limo to hear my story, but little do they know we have a box full of bees that were gonna put through the sunroof. And we rigged the locks so they can't get out.**

**Casey: Ha, and when they do get out, we got a couple of marbles for 'em.**

**NITRO: This is the Beehive Limo.**

_**Limo…**_

**Caster: How long 'til we get there?**

**NITRO: It can't be long now, guys.**

**Eva: We're here.**

**Limo stops in front of studio**

**NITRO: There here.**

**Presses button on remote, sunroof opens**

**Caster: Dude, what's up with the sunroof?**

**Presses another button, locks sink down**

**Rotom: Oh crud, we're locked in!**

**Casey pours bees in limo, occupants scream**

**Me: Wha- who's pouring bees in here-OW!**

**Joey: Oh man, this is, like, worse than a hanging.**

**Joey spreads marbles on driveway**

**Casey: All right, let them out, dude.**

**Unlocks the doors, Casey opens one**

**Me: Guys! the door's open!**

**Eva: Run!**

**Everyone runs out and slips on marbles**

_**End flashback**_

_**Back at the studio**_

**Dingodile: Hey mate. How was NITRO's Story?**

_**Everybody walks by**_

**Dingodile: Uh, were u going?**

**Me: Scheming**

**Dingodile: Ah, I'm glad I decided not to go. I'm still picking bullets out from last time!**

_The next day...Team Galactic HQ...Eva's POV...Dream_

"_Mum, Dad, where are you..." A younger Eva was waiting in the alley back at Heathrome called for her parents."Mum, Dad?"_

_She continued waiting, until she heard a shuffle of footsteps around the corner, and a galactic Grunt appeared, smirking evilly._

"_There you are runt, you aren't even worth the trouble, I should just kill you now" The grunt pulled out a gun and fired._

_End dream..._

"Eva. Wake up!" Bryce's familiar voice echoed through my head, snapping me out of my initial stupor. I pulled myself up and looked around.

"What is it Bryce? Has something happened?" I asked looking for something. Bryce looked as excitable as a two year old, something must have happened.

"Eva, your Mum is here, behind you" Bryce said ecstatically. Pointing behind me. I turned around to see an Umbreon who I had been waiting my whole life to meet. She was smiling kindly at me, and I ran over and jumped in her arms. Unable to contain myself any longer, I burst out in tears of happiness.

"Mum, Its really you, I never thought I'd see you again...I...I" Soon I broke into incoherent babbling, and my Mon simply waited for me to calm down. I don't know how long

After I had settled down, I simply sat there and enjoyed my mother's presence. Finally having met here after all these years, I felt euphoria. "Mum, what is your name?'' I didn't realise how weird that question would have sounded at the time.

"It is Mist, and it's good to finally see you after all these years Eva, you have certainly gotten bigger." Mist replied. Happy with this answer, I fell asleep in the comfort of my mother's arms.

_Bryce's POV_

When I saw Eva fall asleep in Mist's embrace, I couldn't help but grin madly. My original task had been completed, and I was elated to see my friend so happy. Mist broke me out of my daze.

"So, young Eevee, why don't you tell me how you and Eva got caught up in this mess" She said kindly.

"That's a really long story, but we have plenty of time. Why not? "I said as I settled down to tell our tale. "I guess I should start when we first met. Now bear with me, cause you might not believe me half the time"

She nodded in understanding, but replied. "I doubt there is much I wouldn't believe after what I've seen here."

"Allrighty then, I will give you the quick version of what's happened over out the past month. First thing I have to tell you is that I was not always a Pokémon, in fact I was a human."Mist raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's a bit out there, but I still believe you, stranger things have happened." She said as she cuddled up against her sleeping daughter.

"Well, as I was saying, I was working as a delivery boy for my mum in Heathrome, going to school, mostly normal things. Sadly though, I didn't have a single friend. I was just like that around other humans, sort of distant. Well, one day I had to deliver a packaged to... wow I forgot her name... I think she was the PC person, anyway, she introduced me to Eva, who had been living on the streets for three years since you were separated."

She visibly flinched, no doubt reliving that terrible night in her head. But I continued.

"Well, as you would probably guess, I was certainly surprised when I found out that Eva could speak English, and she soon became my first friend. Corny as it sounds, it's true. Well, we both decided that we were going to explore Sinnoh, until she told me about her separation from you, where she had a dream and remembered her real name. Until then I had been calling her Eevee. Well, I decided that I would help her find you, as it seemed very important to her."

Caster then decided that he wanted in on this story, and popped out from his hiding place where he had been sleeping and continued from where I left off.

"Hello Miss Mist, this is where I arrive in the story so I felt obliged to take over, if that's ok with you Bryce?" He asked as he floated around. "You see, Bryce and Eva soon decided that they would take on Team Galactic, I couldn't help but be intrigued. You see, I too had been wronged by Team Galactic. Soon I decided to join the cause, and I got stuck with this mob and their extremely bad luck" Caster chuckled at the memory of the angry bird flock.

I continued, telling of our meeting of Rotom, and finally our capture and my transformation. Mist didn't even look like she doubted our story, and just calmly listened, Eva still asleep in her arms. As I finished, she looked at our group, Rotom as well, with a sort of respect. (At least that's what I tell myself)

"You four have certainly been through a lot with each other in a short amount of time, and I cannot imagine what this must be like for you Bryce, being transformed, all because you wanted to help Eva. I cannot thank you enough" She said, smiling kindly still.

"Aw, it's a little strange, but not that bad. I wish we had a way out of here through" I said...

_Kadabra's POV_

I Activated the switch that would release all the prisoners, and set the base into chaos

_Bryce's POV_

And as soon as I had said that, the prison door slip open and alarms started blaring everywhere. Lowly grunts started to run around in panic, and we all just stood looking at the door dumbfounded for a few seconds as we realised what had just happened.

"RUN!" I yelled to the other "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Eva woke up and was soon running along with us, and we were nearing the first basement level of the complex, meaning we had one floor left till glorious freedom.

As we turned the corner however, we were met with a bunch of angry grunts, they all released Pokémon. A Skunky, a Koffing and a Zubat were all released.

"It's always the same Pokémon these criminals use, never any variety, oh well" Eva pointed out, then started growling. We al got ready to battle. Me and Eva charged the Skunky, while Caster and Rotom attacked the Koffing and Mist turned her attention to Zubat.

As Eva and I circled our opponents, I tried to remember back to my days at Pokémon School, anything that would help give us the edge.

_Flashback..._

_Remember class, Skunky has lower Special attack and Special defence, so use non physical moves if you can..._

_Good, that will do, now hick special attacks do I know. _I thought to myself. And as if by instinct, a all of Shadow flew out of my mouth, and collided with the Skunky, dazing it for a moment. I wasn't sure if Eva had levelled up since last time.

"Hey Eva, know any new moves?" I asked quickly, gaze not leaving the Skunky.

"Yeah, quick attack, that it though. I'm about level 22" She replied,

"Ok, you keep him distracted, and I will use shadow ball to take him out" I explained, careful not to raise my voice high enough for Skunky to hear.

She nodded in affirmative, disappeared in a blur and was soon racing around our opponent. Evidently, Skunky was not the sharpest tool in the shed and stupidly tried to track Eva, soon making him quite dizzy. I took this opportunity to strike again with shadow ball. Though Ghost type moves aren't that good against dark, he was soon down, obviously a lower level than us.

I turned around and saw that the other three had been victorious as well, and that the grunts had retreated not long after.

"Good work, we can't be far from the end of the tunnel, let's keep moving" I said to our group, and we didn't encounter any further resistance. We were soon greeted by daylight, and sprinted outside of the wretched eternal building. We had only been incarcerated for less than a week, but it seemed a lot longer. We didn't bother to notice the surprised looks of the citizens of Eterna.

We continued running until we got out of the city completely. WE reached the outskirts and stopped. Finally raising we were safe. I sat on the spot until I was tackled by Eva.

"We got out! We got out! We got out" she said, picking me up and spinning us both around in circles, I simply hung on for the ride...

**Dingodile: Ah, well another chapter for Bryce's devoted fans... who writes this #*!. Anyway, Bryce and everybody else is still scheming... you better look out NITRO PSYCO. YOUR NEXT... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**

**(Clears thought)**

**Dingodile: Anyway, remember to review and keep an eye out for next chap. Its almost holidays... so until the...**

**(Bryce's head pops out from a hatch in the ceiling)**

**Me: See you next time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: ok guys, we have to be ready for after the chapter, NITRO PSYCO and Joey are arriving after the chapter to read it for themself but...**

**Eva: that's when we get them back right?**

**Me: Exactly, what's happening is this... (Whisper Whisper)**

**Caster: Oh how delightfully evil, he will surly e quite 'Shocked' HAHAHAHAHAH**

**Rotom: Yeah, well we better go and set up... **

**Me: Since Dingodile wants nothing to do with this because of the fear of 'retribution' he will be hosting the show**

**Dingodile: retribution, yeah, like a freaking MINIGUN!**

**Me: ok, i guess we will record it so you can see it... we better get going...**

**(Exit everybody but Dingodile)**

**Dingodile: Ok, well I could read this, buuutttt...**

**Me: don't you even think about it**

**Dingodile: Fine, here is the next chapter **

_Outside Eterna Group POV_

"Ah, so our group has escaped, but many challenges wait..." The cheesy Narrator said, only to be cut off by

"Shut up! Where are you anyway? It's very disconcerting having an invisible voice floating above you" Eva yelled up at the narrator

"You think you can do a better job? Fine I quit" The narrator yelled as an invisible door slammed shut

"Well that was weird, but Eva, would you mind putting me down?" Bryce said from his still elevated position, as Eva had yet to stop holding him in midair

"Oh, sorry, got a bit carried away I guess" Eva said sheepishly as she put Bryce down. Rays of the rising sun washed upon out view. Just this simple sight was a relief that they were finally out.

"Ok guys, where to next" Caster asked as he floated past, his grin stupidly wide.

"Well, I suppose I should stop by home so my mum now I'm ok, well sort of ok" Bryce said glumly. His Mother would was not going to like the events of the past few weeks. Being transformed from a teenage boy to a Pokémon was not something easily brushed off

"Where does your mother live anyway?" Mist asked, an ever calmness in her voice

"Heathrome city, which thankfully is pretty near here. Man, mums not gonna like this. Thank god all of you can speak to her in one way or another. Now that I think about it, all of you being able to talk is one weird coincidence" Bryce said as he looked at the sun as if it were god.

"Oh well, I suppose we should move out" Eva said as she headed towards the city, only as Bryce grabbed her by the neck and stopped her.

"Wait, remember, we have no trainer, if i was still human we could get through this city no problem, but no that we have technically have no humans with us, it would be suicide, every able bodied trainer breeder and contest coordinator would be out to catch us" Bryce pointed out, maybe being a little overdramatic in his voice.

"Ah, I see your point, looks like were gonna have to go covert then?" Eva asked, scratching behind her ear with her leg. "No how are we gonna do that?"

"We could stick to the side streets, but there are people with guns there" Caster pointed out

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, were just going to have to leg it straight through town like when we escaped" Eva said, looking around for something as she said it

"Whatcha looking for?" Rotom asked, floating beside Caster, who was eyeing her, but not enough so the others could see him

"The bandanna that Bryce gave me a while back, I lost it somewhere. Any of you guys seen it?" Eva asked, looking for it frantically

"You remember where you lost it?" Bryce asked, still eyeing the town like it was going to attack

"no, probably in the base though. Oh well" Eva said sadly as she kicked the ground, sending dirt into and straight through Caster

"that tickled" Caster stated dryly, floating over and pushing Eva over

"HEY" was her annoyed response

"stop mucking around for a sec. Ok guys, get ready to run. We have got to get through before anybody notices us, if somebody gets in trouble, yell. Ok ready?" Bryce asked the group as they lined up outside of town

"Sure as hell" was Eva's confident answer

"GO" the group yelled as the all dashed through the gates

_Meanwhile_

I'm telling you officer, a group of Pokémon just sprinted out of team Galactic old building "a young boy told a nearby police officer

"Yeah, and I'm the chief o police kid. That buildings been abandoned for over 3 years." Was the officers sarcastic reply"hey, what's that ominous dust cloud in the distance?"

_Back with the group_

"Charge!" all the Pokémon and Bryce yelled in unison as the bowled over an unsuspecting Police officer and a kid he was talking to

"Sorry!"Eva yelled over her shoulder

"Hey look Pokémon!" a teen yelled as he enlarged a Pokeball and chucked it at Bryce

"Yikes, take cover" Bryce yelled as a barrage of Pokeballs sailed though the air towards them, one just missing him, shattering on the ground behind him.

"Another barrage incoming from the left captain "Caster said imitating a pirate "Yarrrg that was close"

As the town exit came into view, the group relaxed, which would turn to be a fatal mistake, as they passed through the gate, they didn't notice the crouching form in the bushes.

Dressed in a red jacket and white shirt with blue jeans, was a young teenage trainer. He enlarged the Pokeball, and chucked it towards the unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Hey good work we made it!" Bryce said happily as he relaxed on the grass for a while, his legs well and truly stuffed.

"Yep, and now it's on to Heathrome!" Eva said, relaxing as well.

"Yep, I suppose everything went well" Bryce said, just as he was hit on the head with a Pokeball. He was covered in red light, before disappearing into the Pokeball.

Eva's eyes nearly popped out of her head, as she turned to the general direction that the ball had come from. Completely forgetting that the assailant would understand her completely, she unleashed a barrage of hate.

_Trainers POV_

"Yes I caught it, what should I call it "The trainer though o himself just before

"OK YOU BASTERD, RELEASE MY FRIEND NOW, BEFORE I LOSE IT AND KILL QUITE A FEW PEOPLE" a voice from the other side of his hiding place shouted at the bush.

He looked over cautiously and saw another Eevee, with the rest of the group of Pokémon, who all looked pissed.

"I mean it release him" to his surprise, it was the Eevee that talked, pure hate in the tone of her voice.

**Me: That's all folks, and now we have to go and main NITRO.**

_**Meanwhile**_

**NITRO: that was a nice trip, sure is hot here though**

**Joey: how do you think I feel, I have steel type, and I have fur!**

**NITRO: he look there is a clearly marked limo**

**Joey: no, don't fall for that, revenge remember?**

**NITRO: oh right, let's get in the taxi**

**Eva: (Into a radio) good he fell for the old clearly marked vehicle, and got into the taxi**

**Me: ok set operation flashpoint into action**

**Eva: Roger (To Caster) ok, let's go **

_**Five minutes later outside of Bryce's house Eva and Caster are armed with paintball guns**_

**NITRO: ok, nothing's happened so far, be on your guard**

**Joey: this is bad, something is gonna happen you know.**

**(They both step out of the car)**

**Eva: FIRE!**

**NITRO: Ahhhhhhh! Ouch, yow**

**(Bullet hits sensitive area, you all know where)**

**NITRO: oh no, my weak spot (Fall over in pain)**

**(Joey simply uses his Aura to block the bullets)**

**Eva: Oh Joey, look up please**

**(Eva tips a bucket of pink paint on Joey, and they throws a ball at him and NITRO)**

**Eva: Catch!**

**Joey: what's this?**

**NITRO: I believe it's a voltorb, wait? A VOLTORB!**

_**BOOM**_

**(Bryce and the rest walk out)**

**Caster: too the hospital!**

_**Later**_

**Me: now that they are all patched up, we have a message for them**

**Eva: THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US!**

**Everybody: happy Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Everybody but Eva is outside)**_

**Me: Well, it seems that NITRO has made another visit, and totally trashed Eva's room, hey Dingodile, how did you not notice them?**

**Dingodile: he knocked me out I tell ya, right on the head.**

_**Flashback**_

_**(Dingodile is out at a nightclub, dancing in a weird Mexican looking outfit.)**_

**Dingodile: Lalalalalala, I really like this song, Lalalalalala, why don't you sing a long, you know why I sing this song? For the ladies!**

**Crowd: For the ladies! WOOOOOO!**

_**End flashback**_

**Me: well I suppose I believe you, anyway, we have some new guests arriving today, from my new story 'The Amethyst thief' Amy and Nerio!  
**

_**A shiny Murkrow called Amy and a Buizel with a scar across one eye jump through the window inside, shattering the pieces all over the ground.**_

**Amy: Do we really have to be here, I don't even remember being created by this little puffball**

**Me: PUFFBALL, I will have you know that I am actually human!**

**Amy: and I'm a model citizen ( **_**(Sarcastically)**_

**Nerio: Amy, calm down, it's better than being in jail isn't it?**

**Caster: You won't be saying that when you meet NITRO**

**Amy: who?**

**Rotom: You'll see soon enough**

_**(Eva breaks down the front door)**_

**Me: Ok seriously, what did my house ever do to you guys? You always seem to be breaking part of it**

**Dingodile: What do you care, you just use your author powers to fix it again.**

**Me: I suppose, and don't breathe fourth wall again.**

**Eva: I WILL KILL YOU NITRO, AND WOUND YOU JOEY!**

**Me: Hey look, he left us a gift, how nice!**

_**(I pick up a clearly marked note)**_

_**Do not mess with what's in this Box, signed NITRO**_

**Eva: well if it's what NITRO wants, we do the exact opposite**

_**Eva rips open box, and a recorder is inside**_

**Me: Huh?**

_**Goofy Goober song from SpongeBob movie starts playing, and for those who don't know the song, look it up**_

**Eva: NITRO you cruel basted, I have better hearing, this is gonna be stuck in my head for ages!**

_**Everybody starts rolling around in agony, except for Amy and Nerio**_

**Amy: you know what, I think I'm gonna like it here**

**Nerio: Yeah, ok, let's join the group**

_**They start rolling around as well.**_

_Just outside of Eterna_

"You've gotta e kidding me, a talking Eevee?" The trainer said with alarm, as he backed away slowly. He had just caught an Eevee that was travelling with a group of other strong looking Pokémon, and he had caught it but he hadn't expected the other Eevee in the group to call him a Basted.

_Eva, calm down. Why don't we try reasoning with him? You, Human, show yourself! _Mist said telepathically so the trainer could hear them as well.

The nervous and now obviously freaked out trainer was contemplation his options. He could either run, and probably get caught, try to battle his way out, and probably lose, or talk, and might get away later.

"All right, I'm coming out, don't attack!" The trainer yelled out nervously, and appeared out of the bushes.

_Good, now would you kindly get the other Eevee out of the Pokeball, we need to tell you about our predicament first._ Mist requested, sitting on her hind legs, Eva soon moving over to her mother to give the trainer dirty looks at a distance.

The trainer did as he was told, not willing to go against the group of strange and strong looking Pokémon. In a flash of light, Bryce re appeared.

"Ah, son of a Bitch. Of course this would happen, what has Arceus got against me anyway? " He said sadly.

"Hey how come this one can't talk?" The trainer asked

"Just wait, ok I suppose we should introduce ourselves first. I am Eva, and this other Eevee is Bryce." Eva introduced the two of them

_And I am Mist, and the Gengar is Caster and that is Rotom_ Mist introduced the rest of them _and you are?_

"Uh, Markus, and I have a Monferno, who is Azar" Markus said, slightly less nervously, now that he was on speaking terms with the others.

"Ok, one last thing before we talk, I need to let off some steam. Be right back." Eva said before walking off and disappearing, right before a giant tree off in the distance came crashing down. Understandably, Markus was quite scared of Eva

Caster decided to start. _Ok, first of all. For the last few months we have been trying to trak down team galactic with Bryce here. But back a little while, Bryce was human!_

"Really?" Markus said disbelievingly

_Yes, he wasn't our trainer, he actually started out helping Eva find her parents who were abducted by them a while back_

_**Time Skip (You guys all already know this anyway)**_

By now, the whole story had been explained to Markus, right up to the point where he caught Bryce.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot. But I will only release Bryce if you guys help me with something to. OK?" Markus said

"Ok, name it" Eva said, slightly less pissed off.

"Once we get to Heathrome, I need you guys to help me with the gyms in this region, and I will help you try and find a way to get Bryce back to normal "Markus told us.

"I'm fine with it, you guys ok with that idea?" Bryce asked his friends

"Sure why not. Ok Markus you got a deal. But we are pretty sure we cannot turn him back, we just want some revenge! And going to those Gyms will toughen us up for team galactic!"

"Ok guys lets go" Markus Cheered

_To be continued_

**Me: and so ends another chapter. Just so you guys know, for a little wile am shifting away from this story, but by no means am I abandoning it. The updates will be few and far between though. I'm sorry but I lose interest rather quickly. But I am getting a new Pokémon game soon, so I maight be back pretty soon.**

**Eva: basically in short his Lazy**

**Me: I suppose that's another way of putting this, sorry for the shortness, but try and get another chap up a soon as I can force myself into it**

**Everybody: And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey guys, its time for the first update of the year for the Talking Eevee!**

**Crowd: **_**(Sarcastically) **_**Hooray**

**Me: Shut up pretend crowd, which I certainly didn't bribe to listen to my story, your opinion does not matter! **

**Crowd: Screw this, fifty bucks is not worth listening to an Eevee rant on about a bunch of random crap.**

_**(Gets off chair, and suddenly explodes, crowd gasps)**_

**Me: You see, I have rigged this room so that the second you leave the chair, its explodes **_**(Laughs manically)**_

**Eva: Hey Bryce, since when do we have a stage again**

**Me: Since last episode, when I won a competition, and by competition I mean that I threatened to shoot the stage manager if he didn't give me the stage**

**Eva: Right, doesn't he realise that you cannot handle a gun properly?**

**Me: No matter. The reason I have called the bribed crowd and all my OC's he hear tonight, is because, NITRO has set up base here in Australia. He has taken over a radio station, and is probably plotting some kind of diabolical plan to use mind control on the entire nation! **

_**(Caster floats through a wall and sets down next to Eva)**_

**Caster: Is he being a tad overdramatic?**

**Eva: Just a bit. The transformation must have whacked his mind up a little bit**

**Me: and we shall take the cookie and blow it up!**

**Caster: Just a little bit?**

**Eva: All right, a lot**

**Me: And if you join me I will let you leave and never have to listen to my ranting again**

**Crowd: HELL YEAH, ok we are in!**

_**(Crowd get up and march out of the stage)**_

**Me: Ok, the attack starts shortly. But as Rotom is way to hung over and pissed off at us to take part in the attack, and cause Dingodile is still afraid of NITRO**

**Dingodile: It's a legitimate fear, Minigun remember!**

**Me: They will be hosting the show. All right the rest of you move out!**

_**(Everybody leaves and leaves Dingodile and Rotom standing there)**_

**Dingodile: Poor guys gone mad, oh well next chapter!**

It was a sunny day on Route 208, and a small group appeared on the horizon

The group that was walking down the road to Heathrome city was a weird one. At first glance, you might not suspect much. But since you guys have been reading this story for a while now, you would be able to see why.

First there was Markus, the group's newest member. He and his faithful Monferno, Azar walked at the front of the group.

Then there was Bryce and company. Eva, Caster, Rotom and Mist. They all walked down the path towards Heathrome, they chatted amongst each other. The most animated one being Bryce, though Markus could not understand him.

"I mean, why do all these thing happen to our group, its like Arceus himself has got something against me" Bryce ranted as he walked down the road glumly. The past few days had been tough on him. Especially with the whole being turned into an Eevee thing, and now the fact that he technically belonged to somebody.

"Things could be worse I suppose, at least we got each other right?" Eva smiled at Bryce, trying to lift her friend's mood. He had been down in the dumps since the incident at Eterna.

Bryce thought about her words for a moment, and looked around. Caster and Rotom were off gossiping at the back of the group, Markus and Azar at the front, which left him and Eva. It was true, Eva had his back, and he would do pretty much anything for her as well. She was the first one besides his family of course, who had treated him like they cared.

"Yeah, you know you're right. Thanks for making me feel better." He beamed at Eva who laughed and smiled back.

"So, what are you going to tell your mother anyways?" Eva asked, remembering the impending doom that awaited them at Bryce's house. "She will probably have a heart attack you know" she was secretly wondering if his Mom would blame her for what happened to her son.

Bryce saw the worry on her face, and guessed what was wrong."Don't be worried about my mum, she is a rather understanding person. And remember what I told you while we were locked up?" He asked.

"That you wouldn't change a thing?" Eva lightened up, remembering the words of comfort that Bryce had given her when she was at her low point

"That's right, sure, being turned into a Pokémon was not on my to do list for sure, but in the end it helped find your mother, and that's what we set out to do anyways." Bryce reassured her, patting her on her back in a friendly way.

It was then that Eva realised that, despite the things that had happened, Bryce was still the one trying to cheer her up. Nothing bad had happened to her, she had found her other for Arceus sake.

_I owe him so much, yet he asks for nothing, that's it. No more worrying. I gotta help Bryce change back, or at the very least if he cannot change back, I will get revenge on the people who did this to him!_ She thought confidently.

"Ok, from now on Bryce, I'm gonna keep a smile on my face, and when I get sad, ill just remember all you have done for me already!" She said happily, tackling Bryce in a hug when he least expected it, knocking him on the ground, laughing, trying to push Eva off.

The whole while, Markus had been watching and smiling. Those two were close like him and Azar, and it showed. He was too busy watching that he walked straight into mount Coronet.

"Seriously Markus, how do you miss a mountain?" Azar said o his maser, even though he knew that he could not understand, he still felt the need to point out the weird blunder.

"Okay guys, we are nearly there, lets go!" Markus yelled back to the rest of the group, and they entered the mountain single file, not aware of the events that were currently taking plac in Heathrome city.

_Meanwhile..._

"We need you to come with us, we assure you once you have complied we shall release you" A gruff voice from inside a house, outside was the Kadabra from the base.

_I can't believe that I'm still stuck with these goons. I thought they might release me for setting the prisoners free _he thought as he looked inside the house, to see a terrified woman and her child, with a Buneary on her shoulder. Kadabra's Master was inside, pointing a gun at them. Apparently they wanted that human turned Pokémon back, and they thought the best way was to hold his family ransom

_Sick basted, I really wish I could do something, but he would just return me...or shoot me... _He told himself sadly. But then he thought of something_ perhaps there is something I can do, but I will need help. I will wait for the Eevee to arrive..._

_Heathrome entrance_

The group had passed through mount Coronet without incident, and had just passed through the gate to Heathrome.

"So, we headed to our house now?"Markus asked Bryce, who turned to Eva.

"We have to find somebody that mum trusts first, maybe a friend or somebody. I think she would take the news better that way" Bryce explained to Eva. "Problem is I cant think of anybody"

"What about Bebe, didn't she know your mum?"Eva suggested.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to try her, ok, can you tell Markus?" Bryce requested.

"Hey! Markus, we have to make one last stop first, we have to visit somebody that Bryce's Mum knows and trusts." Eva yelled out to Markus

"Okay, lead the way"

_Five minutes later_

Nothing had changed about Bebe's house since last time they had visited; it was still small, and modest. But for some reason it scared the hell out Bryce.

"Oh well, here goes" Markus said as he knocked on the door. The shuffle of footsteps were heard from inside, a lock was heard and the door opened, revealing Bebe wearing a orange shirt and pants, with her blond hair tied up.

"Um...Hi, what can I do you for?"Bebe asked in her usual cheery way. To say Markus was put off was a understatement.

"Ahh... oh right. Hehe, Eva wants to talk to you" He stuttered out before stepping out of the way, revealing two Eevee.

"Oh hi, wait. If Eva is hear, where is Bryce" Bebe asked in confusion, looking around for the missing part of the scene.

"He is standing right in front of you actually" Eva answered matter of factly.

"But, all I see is you and another Eevee. Wait, you don't mean? That can't be him...right?" She asked the other Eevee, who nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Yep, that's Bryce "Eva answered for him.

Bebe just looked at Bryce for a few moments, before her brain finally caught up to the present time. Her mouth dropped open and she let out an ear splitting scream

"AHHHH! How did...How did! Wahhh! Bryce, are you ok. Wait why am I even asking that, you got turned into an Eevee of course your not ok . AHHHHH!"She suddenly froze up, and fell over unconscious

The ever observant Rotom decided it was time to comment "Well, I suppose that went about as well as it could have."

_Oh well, let's move her over to the couch_ Mist ordered telepathically

_In a house down the road_

"What do you want Bryce for anyway?" Emma yelled, struggling to get free of the ropes that held her and Bryce's mum to a chair

"Oh don't worry, when you see him, it will all become clear" A voice from the shadows answered."And he will come, or the people and Pokémon that matter to him will suffer the consequences"

"Who are you?" Bryce's Mum asked angrily

"Why my darling, I am Commander Mercury"

_To be continued_

**Rotom:**_**(groggily) **_**well that brings another chapter to a close, Bryce also tells me that he is sorry if some parts are repeated.**

**Dingodile: I wonder how the attack is going**

_**Meanwhile**_

**NITRO: well, I knew that Bryce would attack eventually, but this is a bit over the top. What's the situation Joey?**

**Joey: Bryce and his OC's have assembled a force of about 500, and they all have paintball guns**

**NITRO: ok, start up the defences; I don't want to be hit by one of those paintball guns in my weak spot again**

**Joey: Ok, defences online**

_**Outside the Radio station**_

**Me: Commence the attack, Nerio and Amy, you in charge of the force taking out power, what out for those turrets, they won't kill you, being Pokémon and all but they sure as heck will hurt. **

**Nerio: Roger, ok let's get a move on**

**Amy: Heading for the generator Boss**

**Me: everybody else, fire your flares up to draw the defences fire!**

_**(Amy, Nerio and a group of 20 sneak up to the generator complex, turrets open fire but are distracted by the flares)**_

_**Back with NITRO**_

**Joey: Seriously, why did you place the power generator outside of the defences?**

**NITRO: we gotta think resale value Joey, who is gonna buy this place if there is a big Generator messing up the view. Crap, I'm gonna have to reboot the defences, they are too distracted by the flares**

**Joey: No good, they will be here by the time it gets back up. We should get ready**

**NITRO: your right, lets go**

_**Power goes down**_

**Me: All right troops, charge!**

**Eva: Forward, now!**

**Crowd: Where is the enemy?**

**Me: Don't worry, there will be plenty of opposition soon enough**

_**(Bryce and Eva get into a chariot pulled by ten of the crowd)**_

**Eva: Forward slaves!**

_**(Everybody charges, but then the door to the studio starts to open)**_

**Me: Hold up, they're here**

_**Check NITRO PSYCO's story for the rest of the battle**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**NITRO's show**_

**(Phone rings)**

**NITRO: hello?**

**Eva: hey it's me**

**NITRO: ah Eva, here to send death threats?**

**Eva: unfortunately no...As much as it pains me to ask this...we need your help over here. After his OC's sided with you, Bryce completely lost it, he won't even talk to me anymore**

**NITRO: all right, I'll be over with the OC's soon...what exactly happened?**

**Eva: after the battle, he just sat in the corner and began talking about cookies again. I love cookies, but this is starting to get on my nerves...**

Inside of Bebe's house, everybody was relaxing and waiting for Bebe to regain consciousness. Bryce and Eva were looking at her worriedly, while Markus was just staring at her.

'Hey Markus, stare at her any harder and you might burn a hole through her head" Azar joked, looking at his mesmerized master, he waved his hand in front of his face, no response."Hey! Earth to Markus!"

"You think she will wake up soon?" Eva asked Bryce, who was prodding her with his paw.

"Hopefully, she is out like a light right now" He observed.

"Well, when she does wake up, we should head over to your house, and try. Emphasis on try to tell your mom about this without her freaking the hell out" Eva said back to him.

Suddenly Bebe's eyes began to open, albeit slowly, and Markus quickly diverted his gaze and looked at a suddenly fascinating spot on the ground.

"Uh...what a weird dream...Bryce had turned into an Eevee, imagine having to explain that to his mother."She muttered to herself before her eyes locked onto the pair of Eevee.

"Ah, about that. it wasn't a dream, and we kind of need your help explaining it to his mum."Eva told the computer whiz sheepishly.

Bebe looked about ready to faint again, but managed to calm herself enough so that she didn't.

"How the hell did this happen, I mean people just don't turn into Pokémon for no reason whatsoever" She questioned the group.

"You know, I'm getting tired of having to tell this story. Ok, long story short we were looking for my mum, got captured by a psycho, who decided it might be fun to change Bryce into a Pokémon." Eva explained quickly. "But we need somebody Bryce's mum can trust, so we came to you. We should probably get going now."

"All right, let's go. She is so gonna kill me for this..."Bebe muttered as she and the group left the house

_Meanwhile_

_What the hell is taking them so long? _Kadabra thought to himself as he taped his foot impatiently, waiting for Bryce to arrive. _If they don't arrive soon it might be too late_

As the worried Psychic Pokémon paced around outside of the house, doubt began to creep into his mind _what happens if they fail, and I am found out again? This time I won't be released. I will most likely be killed._

Just then the group emerged on the horizon, and he breathed a sigh of relief._ I should stop worrying , and I should stop being selfish, well time to leave my note by the ransom letter..._

_Back with the grou_p...

"Its kind of weird being back here, you tend to notice a lot more when you're a Pokémon, all the different smells, all the noise. The city seems like a much more frantic place when you are in the body of an Eevee."Bryce spoke half to himself, half to Eva, who nodded in response.

"Man, your hometown sure is big Bryce" Caster exclaimed, engrossed, looking at the city around him, not noticing or caring about the looks of distrust that the citizens.

"You need to get out more Caster, I have been to plenty of places bigger than this!" Rotom boasted while mist simply shook her head in amusement.

"Were here, hey there is a note on the door!"Bryce said curiously, staring at the note. Markus picked it up and read it.

"Dear Idiots, we have taken Bryce's mother and sister hostage! If you wish to see them again, meet at the house down the road. Signed Commander Mercury. PS. I ate all of your favourite cake Bryce" Markus read aloud, causing everybody to gasp.

"Oh no, my cake!" Bryce yelled, which caused everybody too give him a look."Oh...and my Sister and Mother. Mercury you basted!"

"Hey there is another note on the other side of the paper "Markus noticed and turned it over, which contained writing much messier than the neat handwriting of the galactic commander.

_You may have noticed that your mother and sister are gone Bryce. You probably would remember me as the Kadabra that caught you in the first place. There are a few things you must know, I do not support team galactic ways, and I am sorry for being part of the misery that they caused you. Also you should know that it was me that opened your cells and helped you escape. I wish to be of assistance once again. Meet me outside the contest hall, so we can come up with a plan to help release your mother and sister..._

_Kadabra_

"Wow, what kind of a weird mess have you gotten yourself into Markus..."He said to himself as he showed the letter to the rest of the group.

"Well, there is only one thing to do then, we shall look for Kadabra, and then release your family" Eva said to Bryce, clearly shocked that Arceus still had it in for him. Quite honestly Eva was surprised as well, hadn't Bryce been through enough bad luck already?

Bryce nodded and motioned for the rest of the group to follow "Fine, lets got. When I find that commander I am gonna rip his thought out..."

_Meanwhile_

"You better hope that Bryce gets here soon, or I might have to find some way to amuse myself "One of the grunts said, cracking his knuckles threateningly at Emma and Bryce's mum

"No, you do that and I kick your sorry arse to a rank below grunt. Something like negative private first class. They are here as bait, and bait tends to work best when it is still in good condition..."Mercury said coolly as the grunt backed down. "However, I hope he doesn't take too long, or I might lose my restraint"

**(NITRO kicks the door of Bryce's house down, and is followed in by Amy, Nerio and Caster)**

**NITRO: Were here Eva**

**Eva: Thank god, he is still in his room**

**NITRO: ok, you guys are coming with as well**

**Caster: oh, boy Bryce is gonna be pissed that we swapped sides**

**Nerio: Hey, as far as I'm concerned, NITRO used a mind control device on us, right Amy?**

**Amy: All hail NITRO!**

**(NITRO kicks down Bryce's door, and Bryce is sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth)**

**Me: Ah, if it isn't the traitors and the tempter, what brings you here?**

**NITRO: for your information, they only swapped sides after you lost your marbles, you have taken the prank thing too far!**

**Me: Hey, it was who started it, when you attacked us with bees!**

**NITRO: ah yes, a classic, but you sent Dingodile over to kill Joey!**

**(Bryce snaps out of madness )**

**Me: I sent him over to apologise...wait, he didn't did he**

**NITRO: no he tried even more**

**Me: That asshole!**

**(In the kitchen, Dingodile is making pancakes)**

**Me: You Traitor, you set this whole thing up!**

**Dingodile: Ah, so I have been figured out. But I am in fact not Dingodile; I am the evil doctor Handbag!Dingodile was disposed of quite a while ago, and now that I have been figured out, it's time to go!**

**(Doctor Handbag dives through wall)**

**Me: Get him!**

_**End chapter**_

**A/N **

**A I need to thank NITRO PSYCHO for waiting for me to slowly bring out chapters, and wait before posting his own. I really appreciate it**

**:D**


End file.
